Game On: Sonic The Hedgehog 2006
by Mistercoke the Hedgehog
Summary: It has been well documented that Sonic '06 is a bad game. But just what do Sonic and friends think of it? Over 100 reviews and counting!
1. A Gift of Some Sorts

Sonic was very special indeed. For one, he was a talking blue hedgehog. Second, if he wanted to he could take off at the speed of sound. Finally, he went out of his way to help the other citizens of Mobius. An average week to him involved stopping whatever evil plan his arch-nemesis, Dr. Eggman, had cooked up this time. They have had many epic and awe inspiring battles in the past, and would probably have many more in the future, but the results have been, and might always be the same. Sonic coming out on top every single time. Some fights Sonic would want to forget, but many of these fights had lasting memories.

He's met many of his friends over the course of his issues with Eggman. His second encounter ever with the mad doctor, Sonic met possibly his best friend for life: a two tailed vulpin named Miles 'Tails' Prower. Their next encounter with Eggman, they fought and befriended one of the last echidn's, Knuckles. Sonic would then save a tiny planet, and would meet his #1 fan/stalker, a pink hedgehog named Amy Rose. New friends would join the list in the forms of Cream the Rabbit, The Chaoix Dective Agentcy, Rouge the Bat, and evern though he didnt want to be, Shadow The Hedgehog. They were more friendly rivals then full blown friends, but still friends none the less. The most recent mobian to be added to this list was a mysterious hedgehog from the future named Silver.

This was the blue blur's life on this planet, but he knew very little on what was going down on earth. Down here, somehow word of Sonic's adventures drifted it's way over to a video game company called SEGA. With interest well intended, they put his first adventure into video game form. Needless to say, it was a huge success. So more games followed, soon follwed by other forms of merchantdise, like shirts, toys, a few tv shows, and one movie. Practially anything that had Sonic's face on it was gold.

However, there were many...lets just call them dark times.

On Earth, the darkest year of all was 2006. The Sonic Franchise was on a roll...then one game nearly ruined it.

Back on Planet Mobius, Sonic was doing what he did best, and that would be running as best as he could. His destination was the workshop of his best friend Tails. Eariler Sonic had gotten this message on his voice machine for his phone.

"Hey Sonic! You gotta get to my workshop A.S.A.P! I dont know what this thing is, but you gotta see this! Call back if you get this message!" From the way he sounded, this was a very serious matter. A quick run, jump, ring trail, and a momentary stop at a chili dog stand later, the blue blur knocked on the work shop door.

"What took you so long?! You gotta see this!" Tails practically dragged Sonic. The blue hedgehog kept wondering what was so important.

"Where's the fire Tails?"

"I dont know about fire, but this..." The yellow kitsune stopped Sonic in front of a metal box sitting on a workbench.

"That's whats so important? A box?" Sonic wasnt impressed.

"It looks dull, but it simply fell out of the sky and landed in my yard!" Now he had Sonic's attention.

"Something from Eggman?"

"I dont Sonic, but the only problem is I cant get it to open!"Tails explained.

"Let me at it then. I can get it open." Sonic inspected the box closely. He discovered on the bottom were the words, "For Sonic, Shadow and Silver's eyes only."

"What do you make of this Tails?"

"Thats why I called you. Whatever it is was clearly ment for you." Sonic picked up a heavy duty crowbar, and went to work trying to pry it open. After fifteen minutes of trying this, Sonic was only able to force the bar in the box.

"Got any ideas?" Sonic asked. A lightbulb went off over Tails head.

"Here." Spinning his twin tails, the Kitsune lifted Sonic into the air.

"Bombs away! Tails let the hedgehog drop right on the crowbar, popping the top of the box off. With excitement and curiousity overcoming the two, they slowly peeked into the box and first saw a note.

"Lets see what we have here: **_To Sonic, Shadow and Silver: I am from another dumension parelell to yours. Your adventures have been wel documented here, and a whole franchise revolveing around you has been made. Wile most about you has turned out to be excellent, there has been times when something horrible appears. You will play a video game that almost ruined your reputation. All three of you need to be present, however you can each have one guess present. Truely yours: Mr. CHTH."_ **While Sonic was busy reading off the note, Tails had pulled out a bulky, and heavy, machine with a whole lot of wires along with on remore controll. The word _**"Playstation 3"** _were etched along the top. One last item remained: A game disc case, just a bit smaller then a dvd case. The surprise was what was on it.

"Sonic, check this out." Tails held up the case labeled _**"Sonic The Hedgehog".**_The real Sonic snatched the case from the kitsunes ahnd and studied it intensely.

"I dont remember any of this ever happening!" He opened the case, allowing another note to fall out. Tails was the one to read it this time.

"Its a PS from the last note. _**Due to the events that happen in the game, time was reset to a certain point. While playing, your memory should return to you."**_Sonic looked inside the metal box, and found instructions on how to set the Playstation 3 up.

"Can you get this Tails? Im off to find Shadow and Silver." Sonic sped off out the door, while Tails went to work setting the system up. About thirty minutes later, Tails had not only the system running, but had slid six lazy boy chairs with cupholders into the guest room, and a table with food set up, just in case they got hungry. At the moment he was finishing up, Sonic burst through the front door, but he was no longer alone.

"Hey you found them!" Shadow looked like he was in his normal mood, while Silver had a look of confusion on his face.

"This better be good faker." The ebody hedgehog greeted in his normal way.

"Im with Shadow. Whats going on here Sonic?" Silver asked. Sonic pulled out the note meant for the three hedgehogs, and let the other two soak it in.

"So we have to play a game that invovles the three of us?" Silver asked.

"And said game is named after you?" Shadow asked annoyed.

"Hey I didnt know about any of this til now! Also you go get who you want to watch this with us." The blue blur stated.

"Who did you get?"

"He's already here!" Sonic said crashing into the chair next to Tails.

"Sweet! I get to stay!" The kitsune said excited. Shadow grunted, rolled his eyes, then teleported away using chaos control. Sonic let Silver borrow his chaos emerald so he could go get who he wanted.

"So, any guesses on who they went to get?" Sonic asked.

"Who knows? Knowing Silver, he'll go and get Blaze." A bright flash cut Tails off, and now standing in front of them were Shadow and his G.U.N partner Rouge.

"Did you have to bring her?" Sonic was still sore about the fact that the bat tried to break into his house for the chaos emerald.

"Aw, is a certain hedgie still grumpy?" Rouge teased.

"Could be worst Sonic."

"How can this be worst?" Sonic asked. His answer came in the form of another bright flash, followed by a well known squeal, and a pink blur giving Sonic her infamous bear hug.

"Sonic! This could count as our first date!" Amy Rose stated happily, while Sonic struggled for freedom from her hug. Tails and Silver were doubled over laughing.

"You had to bring her?!" Sonic yelled while Amy remained glued to her 'Boyfriend.'

"Blaze wasnt home, and Amy was the first person I could find." Silver said in his defense, once he was able to stop laughing. The blue blur was able to pry himself from Amy's hug, then raced to his chair, but groaned when Amy sat in the empty one next to him.

"Could we get this over with?" Shadow asked, clearly not wanting to be here.

"Yeah, I got places to go and jewels to 'borrow'" Rouge agreed with her partner. They sat in the two chairs next to Tails, while Silver sat in the last empty chair next to Amy. Sonic quickly slid the game disc into the sytem, and let it turn on.

"Well, if the note is correct, then this game is about us. Let's see if it's good or bad."

_**There you have it. This is actually a story I been wanting to put up for awhile. It's generally accepted that Sonic '06 is a horrible game. But not once have I seen a story where the characters themselves give their opinions. Here's the ammount of research I put into this: Watched BrainScratchComm's walkthrough, watched cobanermani456's walkthrough, read stories people have posted involving the game, read the game script, and is currently in the process of playing it myself. Now, this is a story that isnt high on my prioerty list, and its only gonna be a few chapters long. One each for Sonic, Silver, and Shadow episodes, and one for the last episode along with wrapping it up. If all goes well, this may or may not turn into a series. It all depends on what you want. So let me know how I handled the characters in this chapters, and if you have any questions, I will try to answer them next time.**_


	2. Sonic: Chapter 1

_**Ok, I had to do something right to give all those great reviews! Here's how im gonna break this down: This chapter is for the Sonic Episode. I'll leave it up to for for who's next, so leave a comment voting for either Shadow, or Silver. And be prepared, these are gonna be LONG chapters. I also try to fix any mistakes I made in the last chapter.**_

_**PS, anything related to Sonic The Hedgehog is owned by SEGA. I have no say in it, I just own this story, so dont sue me!**_

_**PSS, **__**Any lines that are italic are actions coming from the game. Bold italics are speech from the game.**_

The six mobians stared at the screen as game developer logos appeared, til a male voice announced 'SEGA', and the famed blue logo appeared. Then the start menu appeared, along with the beginning of "His World."

"Everything looks good so far." Silver stated.

"Especially the tunes." Sonic said, bobbing his head to the music. No one else said anything til they got to the episode screen.

"What a shock, we have to start as faker." Shadow said irritated.

"The game is named after him Shadow..." Silver stopped after the glare he recieved from the ebony hedgehog. Sonic clicked on his character, opening the first load screen, and then the first cut scene.

_It is nighttime in Soleanna. An image of fireworks is reflected in the clear water. A gondola rests in the pier. Fireworks burst into the air. A royal gondola sails underneath the bridge for some celebration as the crowd cheers._

"Wonder what the celebration's for?" Amy asked at all the excitement. Then Elise _**(AN: HATE HER WITH A**** PASSION!)**_appeared in the cutscene.

_A beautiful, young woman smiles and waves at the crowd._

"I think I've heard of her before. Princess of Soleanna if I'm right." Rouge said.

"At least we know where it is." Tails said as Elise was handed the torch.

_She gazes at the torch and the fire reflects in her eyes. The fire suddenly turns an ominous glow of red, as a fireblast attacks the town and damages it, setting the place ablaze. The woman suddenly flies upward and sees a vision of the town in flames. She sees a giant pillar of fire like she's never seen before. All of a sudden a dark monster emerges with a roar._

"What the?" Sonic, Silver and Amy asked confused.

"Dont tell me we have to fight...whateveer that was" Tails said.

_**"Miss Elise?"** Elise returned to her senses._

**"_It... It's all right."_**

"She's a bad liar." Amy said

_Elise looked at the priest and bowed to him, and he and the figures bow toward each other._

**_"We give thanks for the blessed flames. May we always continue to have peace."_** She looked upward.

_**"Sun of Soleanna, guide and watch over us with your eternal light..."** (Torch in hand, she walks up to the large torch and lights it up, starting the Festival of the Sun._

_More fireworks appear. The crowd cheers with joy, and Elise waves at the people. All of a sudden, an ongoing missle blasts the altar and more missles attack the town._

"I'm gonna take just one guess on who this is." Sonic said.

"All these explosions, and no reinforments? Where's the police, or the freaking army?!" Shadow complained.

_Elise panics and wonders what's going on. An airship approaches the town of Soleanna, glowing two red lights. The hatchway opens and robots drop down onto the town, surrounding Elise, the maids and the priest at the altar. She and the maid look up and see a small ship in the shape of an egg come down and land on the altar. In that small ship pilots a brilliant, mad scientist, which goes by the name of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, who bows to Elise._

"Told you it was Egg ah!" Sonic yelled as he got a look at Eggman.

"What did they do to him? He doesnt look a thing like that!" Tails complained.

"Were they trying to go and make him realistic? He's an egg shape scientist for crying out loud!" Rouge stated.

**_"A pleasure to meet you at last, Princess of Soleanna. I am Dr. Eggman. I've come here to obtain the secret of the Flames of Disaster from you. And to take the miracle gems that are the key to its secret... The Chaos Emerald!"_**

"Well at least it sounds like him." Amy said. Then Sonic spoke out.

"How did she get a chaos emerald?"

"Maybe if we get going here, we'll find out!" Rouge said irritated.

_A blue whirlwind surrounds the altar, around Elise, the maids and the priest. She looks around to see who had caused it; it belongs to a blue hedgehog._

"Sonic, what were you doing in Soleanna before this happened?" Silver asked

"Beats me." Sonic said as his game counterpart appeared on screen.

_**"My... That's a pretty snazzy performance there."**_

"I do not sound like that!" The real blue blur complained loudly.

_The robots fire a gun at him, but Sonic jumps up as the platform explodes. He makes a flipping move and takes out the robots at the speed of light in a blue flame. Dr. Eggman and Elise watch in astonishment at the battle as Sonic comes down and kicks one robot over the edge of the altar as it falls. He then approaches Elise._

**_"I'm Sonic... Sonic The Hedgehog!"_**

"We already know that!" Everyone, minus Sonic said out loud. Amy frowned when he pciked Elise up.

"Do you just carry any girl you meet away Sonic?"

"Busted!" Silver laughed.

_**"Not that irritating hedgehog again! Attack!" **Eggman's robots fire missles at his command, but the missles narrowly miss Sonic and a panicky Elise as he runs off with her. More missles chase them both as they run through the town. A mysterious silver hedgehog watches atop one of the houses, seeming to notice Sonic and Elise, as if he has something in mind._

"Look, it's pothead the porcupine." Shadow said, causing the others, minus Silver, to explode with laughter.

"Do my quills really look like a pot leaf?" Silver asked seriously.

"How would faker put it? No Duh!" Shadow said as the game Silver spoke.

**_"I've finally found him... the Iblis Trigger!"_**

"I dont sound like that!" Silver complaine as the next loading screen came up, then the next cutscene.

"Wow, the last scene looked ten times better." Rouge stated as the game Sonic and Elise began talking.

**_"Um, why are you helping me?" _**

**_"__No special reason." _**_Robots drop down in front of them. He sets her down and runs toward them, taking down one of them in the middle and avoiding gunshots from the other robots with a backward jump. He then makes a karate kick to take down the rest of the robots one by one, and makes a backflip, landing on his feet. He gets up and suddenly hears a scream. He turns around in surprise, runs at the sound and gasps in shock as he sees that Eggman's ship has taken Elise away._

"Wow. You did an excellent job of protecting her Sonic." Shadow stated as the princess threw Sonic the chaos emerald.

"Good aim." Tails said as the Egg Carrier flew off with the princess.

_Sonic looked up at Elise. _

**_"I've got it! And don't worry, I'll rescue you!"_**

_Elise nodded._**_ "I know!" _**_Eggman gives a "harrumph" and points at Sonic._

**_"It's only a matter of time before it's mine. Until then, you can hold onto it for me!"_**

"The man just loves to sound all big and bad doesnt he?" Sonic asked the others, and got a bunch of nods.

_Sonic follows the Egg Carrier and looks up as it leaves._

"Ok, run. Go. Move! Follow him! Do something!" Silver said, watching the game Sonic just stand there.

"You're an excellent hero Sonic!" Shadow taunted, getting a glare from Sonic as the next scene appeared.

_**"What's Eggman up to? I better find out."**_The real Sonic groaned.

"Great, now I'm talking to myself."

"You can finally move around." Rouge said, having grown bored of the cutscenes. Sonic tilted the analog stick, thus moving the game Sonic.

"See what people have to say." Amy suggested, noticing the exclaimation point over everyone's head.

"Hold on. Does it look too peaceful? Considering that Eggman bombed part of the city!" Shadow pointed out.

"He has a point." Tails said as Sonic moved to a person. The person gave a very lazy _**"Hey"**_and the text said she spotted a two tailed fox in the city.

"Has to be you Tails." Sonic said as the kitsune frowned.

"They messed up Eggman, Silver, and you Sonic. I dont wanna know what they did to me." He said concerned.

"Your over reacting." Rouge said.

_**"Sonic!" **_The game Tails called out.

"Or maybe not." Rouge said.

"They made me sound like a girl!" Tails complained loudly. Sonic patted his back.

_**"I'm glad that you're here Sonic. I heard that you tried to save their Princess from Dr. Eggman." **Sonic pondered something._

**_"You're going to rescue her, aren't you? Let me help. I may not know what Eggman's up to, but it can't be a good thing!" _**_Sonic held up one of his thumbs._

**_"OK! With your help, this should be a piece of cake." _**_Sonic turned and ran off._

**_"Heh heh. I'll do my best!" _**_Tails __said as he followed Sonic using his two tails to fly through the town._

"Is it me, or does the game make you two look like sports mascots?" Silver asked.

"This game is slowly going down hill." Sonic said as he found an old man named Roberto.

"Should I test his shoes?"

"Mightest well. Play an actual level for once." Shadow said. A load screen came up, then Roberto telling Sonic what to do, follwed by another load screen.

"Is anyone else getting tired of all these load screens?" Amy asked.

"I've lost count on how many there's been so far." Rouge said. Then the level came up.

"Really? All you need to do is jump through the rings?" Tails asked.

"Now is it me, or does it look like im not moving fast enough?" Sonic asked.

"It looks like he's jogging if anything else." Silver said. Sonic simply jumped through the rings, which got another load screen, the Roberto said the test was a success, then finally the rank screen.

"Lets see. Took me thirty two seconds! S rank!" Sonic said like he acomplished something.

"Show off." Shadow said at Sonic's victory pose. "Were over here faker, stop looking ther other direction."

"So, now we have a pair of fancy shoes. Now what?" Sonic asked as he ran around with Tails following closely behind on the game. He was pushing every button on the controller, but nothing was happening.

"Look! A shop!" Amy pointed out.

"Rose, this isnt the time for a shopping spree." Shadow said irritated.

"She might be on to something" Silver said. Seeing as there was nothing to lose, Sonic moved to the shop in the wall.

"Wow, even the shop keeper sounds lazy." Rouge said as Sonic purchased the light speed chip.

"I can now do ring dashes."

"Yay." Shadow said dully.

"Cutscenes are bad, too many load screens, citizens dont talk, wrong voices for us, and Eggman looks ridculus. What else could go wrong?" Tails asked.

"Dont tempt it." Silver said as Sonic finally found a trail of rings.

"Add bad map to that list Tails. It's not doing anything to point me in the right direction!" Sonic complained. Then he jumped into the trail of rings, and pushed the right button. Instead of zipping across the trail like he should, he fell in to the water, with Tails following close behind.

"What...the...heck?! The dash didnt work when I clearly pushed the button?!" Sonic complained loudly.

"Did the people who made this even try?" Amy asked as Sonic respawned.

"At least you didnt lose any lives yet." Tails said. On his second try, Sonic made it across, and found a mirror.

"Magic mirror oh my gosh." Rouge stated sarcasticly. Then another load screen...

"Not another one!" Silver complained as Wave Ocean began.

"Loops!" Sonic said as he tried to move his character to a dash pad on the side, but was cut off, and fell through the water. "Oh come on!"

"Take two." Shadow said. This time, Sonic simply ignored the side dash pad, and just went for the first bots.

"You spin dash someone, and hang in the air before hitting someone else?" Silver asked.

"Again, it doesnt work like that." Sonic said, making it to the next loop, but accidently jumped over the speed boost.

"Look, your going through the loop without a speed boost!" Rouge said

"Let's fix that." Sonic moved the analog stick backwards, and yet he ran forward.

"I though you said you were gonna move backward." Tails said in confusion.

"Umm...I am." Sonic said as the others groaned.

"Can anything else go wrong?"

_**I have decided for me to get this story out faster,to break up the episodes of the game into chapters, but Im hoping none of you have a problem with this. Let me know how I did, cause this is my first time trying to write a story like this, and I wanna know if Im doing ok. So R&R**_

_**And Have A Nice Day!**_


	3. Sonic: Chapter 2

_Now let's force...I mean convince... the characters to get back to reviewing Sonic '06. As of now, I am gonna split up the episodes so I can get this out faster. So sit back, and enjoy the others making fun of themselves. This chapter will cover the end of wave ocean til the beginning of dusty desert. _

_PS: All ownership of anything Sonic related falls into SEGA._

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Tails was beginning to complain about the physics this game ignored. For example, the game Sonic was now running in circles on the wall.

"The physics are amazing I tell you!" Sonic joked.

"So...how much more to this level is there?" Shadow asked as Sonic slowly destroyed more robots, and slid along the water.

"Wait, your running along the docks with whales chasing you. Havn't seen that before." Tails joked, to the blank looks on Shadow's, Rouge's and Silver's faces.

"So how is he hanging on to a whale? A whale for pete's sakes!" Rouge said.

_**"Tails, shut the gate so it doesnt get out!"**_The game Sonic yelled to Tails

"Wait we get to play as you?" Amy asked Tails. Sonic handed the remote over to the kitsune.

"Your character, your up's." He explained to the blushing Tails. He didnt like being the center of attention.

"Well...ok."

"Hold it, you aren't seriously that slow are you?" Silver asked. The game Tails wasn't running, more like hovering slowly.

"Why are you hovering? You can run faster than you can hover." Shadow said. Then Tails tried destroying robots.

"Ok, you cant use homing attack, try the old fashion way." Sonic said as Tails jumped on the robot, only to take damage. "Oh come on! Jumping on them should work every time!" The blur yelled. Then Tails pushed a button, sending the camera into first person view.

" 's this?" Amy asked, as Tails threw a dummy ring bomb.

"Hold it! Since when have you ever used ring bombs?" Silver asked.

"Never!" Tails answered. This was horrible how they were making him look. When he finally hovered to the button to the gate, he was finally able to close it.

_**"Ok Sonic! You should be good to go!"**_Game Tails yelled.

"The gate didnt shut all the way."Shadow said. Once another load screen came up, Tails handed the remote back to Sonic.

"That was awful. I rather not play as me again." Tails said embarrassed by the game.

"Maybe you wont be used again." Amy said encouragingly. When the loading screen went away, the group hit their first mach speed section.

_**"I'm not gonna make it. Let's speed it up!"**_

"What? You weren't going fast enough?" Shadow asked.

"Ok, so you just have to avoid running into anything." Amy said, right as Sonic ran into a pillar.

"You can breakdance in midair?" Silver joked.

"No!" Sonic yelled as he flew off the end of the final loop.

"Hang on! You missed the wall jumping, landed nowhere near the goal ring, and yet the level ends!" Rouge complained.

"Im just happy it's over." Shadow said.

"When are you ever happy?" Amy asked as the next cutscene came up.

_**Sonic and Tails made it through Wave Ocean, and kepton following Eggman's airship as it approached the mountains. A feather flutters in the sunlight and falls onto the sand as Sonic approaches, picks it up and looks at it.)**_

_**"It looks like the Princess was moved to another location. Let's head back to the**** city!" Tails said** _The group stared at him.

"Mario reference for the win?" Sonic asked.

"You know I dont play Mario!" Tails complained

_**He runs off, but Sonic looks around, grasps the feather, and follows him back to Soleanna to gather info about where Eggman and Elise went.**_

"Finally, I thought the level would never end." Shadow complained.

"But now where do we go?" Amy asked as Sonic found a crowd around a building. He tried rolling under a wall with a gap under it, but couldn't. The game Tails however...

"What are you doing?" Rouge asked.

"Something's got him excitied." Silver joked. The game Tails was spinning his tails, pushing him into the wall. The real Tails blushed.

"What is it? What do you see?" Rouge teased Tails.

"Lets see, rated E?" Shadow real Tails was trying to hide his face. Sonic had ran to the shop to see if there was anything there.

"Ok now we can use anti gravity. I could swear I could've done that already." He said, sliding under the wall, on a spring, and onto a rooftop.

"How the heck did she get up here?" Amy asked about the girl they found.

"She probably tried to escape the bad hub world." Tails said. When Sonic got the girl down, he was greeted by Lord Homes.

"Wait, is that Sir Topping Hats? There is a connection between us and that talking train!" Shadow said, to the weird looks on the others faces. "What? It was the only thing on ok?!" He said trying to defend himself.

"So...on to the next level!" Sonic said, as the next cutscene popped up.

_**At the Dusty Desert temple, Elise sits imprisoned**_...

"Wait, she is wearing stockings right?" Rouge asked about her orange legs.

"I think she is." Amy said

_**...when a mysterious voice is heard.**_

_**" You're a good girl, Elise."**_

_**"Remember, be brave. Don't cry, no matter what happens". She looks down and ponders, when she notices Sonic and Tails approaching her. Tails waves her hello.**_

"That was a weird wave Tails." Amy said, as Tails hid his head in shame.

_**"Mr. Sonic!"**_

"When did she turn into Cream all of a sudden?" Silver asked

_**She ran up to hug him.**_

_**"Just call me Sonic." He said as she hugged him. **_Amy glared.

"I think someone's jealous." Rouge teased. Amy responded by pulling out her hammer.

"Put it away Amy!" Tails begged. He didnt want his house trashed. After a moment, the pink hedgehog cooled down

_**"Now then, are you OK?" Sonic asked.**_

_**"I-I'm so glad that you came..."**_

_**" I always keep my word."**_

"As much as I dislike you Sonic, you are a man of your word." Shadow said

_**" Sonic!" Tails called out in surprise. They see Eggman's Egg Cerberus standing outside her prison cell, with Eggman in front of it.**_

"Ok, just where did he come from?" Sonic asked.

"Better yet, how was he able to sneak up on you?" Silver asked

_**Eggman didnt look happy. "It looks like a pesky rat has stuck its nose where it doesn't belong. Well, a hedgehog to be more precise..."**_

"Why does everyone insist on calling me a rat?!" Sonic complained

_**The doctor pointed at them. "The Princess is mine until I unlock the secret of the Flames of Disaster."**_

_**"Tails!" **_

_**"Got it! Let's go!"**_

" We have to fight that?" Tails asked.

"It looks like a pushover...not another load screen!" Shadow complained.

"The only thing cool about this load screen is it has you, me and Sonic on it" Silver said. The boss was revealed as the Egg Cerberus.

"Hey Tails, didnt Cerberus have three heads?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just wondering"

_**"So this your pet Eggman? Ok, I'll play with it"** **Sonic said**_

"Does it seem sad that the doctor has to build his pets?" Shadow asked

"Very."

"This is it? All I have to do is not get run over, then grind to it's head?" Sonic asked as he tried to lead Cerberus to a wall, but the robot bucked him off time to time.

"Remind me, this is suppose to be fun how?" Amy asked.

"How long have we been here?" Tails asked. Silver looked at the clock.

"Only an hour." Everyone groaned. On screen, Sonic managed to lead the robot into a statue, taking out half of it's health.

"So if a statue can do that damage, what can a wall do?" Tails asked, then Sonic ran it into a wall, take away barely any health.

"How come crashing it into a statue, that breaks, does more damage then crashing it into a wall that doesnt break?!" Rouge asked annoyed.

"Throw the physics out the window." Sonic said, crashing the robot into a statue, draining it's health.

"Finally thats over with." Shadow said, then the next cutscene ran.

_**Outside the Dusty Desert, Eggman's robots flew through the air. Sonic, Tails and Elise saw them approaching.**_

_**How long is this going to go on?" Sonic asked **_

"When you put the remote down and walk away." Shadow said

_**Tails then had an idea.**_

_**" Let's split up.**_

"That's a horrible idea!" Rouge said. Tails slowly agreed with her.

_**I'll get their attention, and you take the Princess." Sonic looked at Elise, then looked to Tails and nodded. **_

_**"OK. You be careful Tails." **_

_**"Leave it to me!"** **He turned and flew off to distract the robots, while Sonic carries Elise**_

"What a shame it would be if you dropped her." Amy said. At first the others thought she was joking, she was serious.

_**and looked at her. **_

_**"Hold on tight!" Sonic said. Elise nodded. He ran off towards the Dusty Desert.**_

"Please tell me I dont have to play the level...carrying her?" Sonic asked, as the loading screen came up.

"Sorry, but you do." Silver said

* * *

_So be honest, how am I doing with this story? I know its not the best of its kind...well, its the only of its kind. Im actually hopeing I start something here. Please R&R_

_Ans Have a Nice Elise Free Day! (No seriously, Elise sucks)_


	4. Sonic: Chapter 3

_**What's up readers of hedgehog related stories? I have to apologize for leaving this out in the last chapter, but it slipped my mind. Due to the reactions I am getting off this story, I have declared that Game On will become a series. What I forgot to mention is currently on my profile, I have a poll containing five games. I want you to vote for which one should be next in the Game On series. The options are Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Heroes, Shadow The Hedgehog, and Sonic Riders. By the end of Game On: Playing Sonic The Hedgehog 2006, whichever has the most votes, will be the next story. With that out of the way, here's a preview for this chapter: a desert with horrible sand, a computer background, a fight with a pot related hedgehog, and arrival of a echinda played by Yugi Moto...oops, I mean Dan Green.**_

_**PS: You know the drill, I dont own anything Sonic related. SEGA does, but if I did, I would be ashamed to say I made Sonic '06.**_

* * *

"Ok, so I have to run over the sandy desert carrying her. Why does this sound bad?" Sonic asked.

_**"Hang on Tight Elise." Game Sonic said. **_As he tried to run across the sand, he didnt get one step, before falling in.

"Wow. That's some quicksand." Silver said.

"Thats not even quicksand! Probably a bottomless pit with a sand graphic over it!" Tails complained. The voice of reason _**(AN: I have no idea who that voice is from the game.)** _explained that they had to combine their powers.

"She has powers? Then how is she getting kidnapped?" Amy asked. Sonic had begun to smash robots...while holding the princess.

"One annoying thing. These enemies have health bars." Shadow said.

"Their too easy in real life." Rouge said, as Sonic ran up on wall, but got spooked by an enemy.

"Oh no, this better last." Sonic said worried.

"There's land."

"Are you gonna make it?"

"So close...almost...no!" Right before he made it to the right path, Sonic and the princess fell through the sand.

"So close, and yet so far." Silver joked. Sonic made it back to the wall, with was now covered in spiked balls.

"Just where did those come from?" Amy asked as Sonic stopped on a loop to ring dash backwards.

"You had to get those why?" Shadow asked.

"I dont wanna lose more lives!" Sonic explained as he made it through the loop, the jumped through a rainbow ring, launching him to a platform.

"Shortcut?" Tails asked, to Sonic's agreement.

"Hang on, dont you usually do some fancy trick after jumping through the ring?" Amy asked.

"In my defense, I am holding a princess."

"Thats no excuse! You should be throwing her around!" Silver said, to the stares of the others. "What? Dont say you dont agree with me!" The others nodded at this.

"One more loop...hang on, now you can walk on the sand?!" Tails complained. On the screen, the duo was walking on the sand normally.

"This game annoys me." Shadow stated, as Sonic picked up a silver medal and finally hit the goal ring. Then the victory pose came.

"...Sonic. Why are you pointing at her chest?" Amy asked. The others, minus Shadow and Sonic, bursted out laughing.

"No comment." Was all Sonic said. Then the next cut scene came.

_**Sonic and Elise made it through the Dusty Desert and were now running through the grassy plains.**_

"Tails why does that look like your computer background?" Silver asked. Tails got his alptop to check, and sure enough.

"Can we put her in the recycle bin?" Amy asked.

A_**s usual, she held onto him in fondness for him. Once they came to a stop, he put her down on the hillside, and she bowed.**_

_**"I have no words to express how grateful I am for your help..." She said, then noticed the injury on Sonic's left shoulder, caused by their travels. "You're hurt!"**_

"He is?"

"I am? I see nothing wrong." Sonic said.

_**"It's nothing." Sonic said. **_

_**" Don't say that." She knelt down to treat the wound on his shoulder, while Sonic she bandaged the wound.**_

"I still say there's nothing wrong with him!" Amy said.

_**"I'm sorry. It's all my fault..." Elise said**_

"You got that right." Rouge stated.

_**Sonic's left shoulder was now bandaged. **_

_**"Smile." Sonic said. She looked up, and he pointed up his index finger, as if to teach her a lesson. A butterfly flutters close to him and lands on his nose, and he noticed the butterfly tickling. He shows the butterfly to her, and she is amazed. **_

"Wow, she acts like thats the first bug she's ever seen." Shadow said.

_**She touched it, causing it to fly off and onward into the sky as they look on.**_

"It's thoughts: Get me out of this game!" Tails said.

_**"Your smile... That's all I need." Sonic said. She looked at him, then he began to walk off, with her following him. "Eggman mentioned the Flames of Disaster. Is that why he's after you?" He asked. **_

_**"Yes. The name of the Sun God our country honors is Solaris..." Visions of Solaris and Soleanna in flames appeared as they walk.**_

"Freaky." Sonic said.

_**"It is told that Solaris's rage would destroy the world. His wrath comes in the form of the Flames of Disaster. 10 years ago, we almost faced the full force of his fury..." The vision faded out, and the sun appeared beneath the clouds as Sonic and Elise walk on. "I was a child then, so I don't remember it very well." She came to a stop. **_

_**"I lost my father, then" **_

"Is this suppose to be emotional?" Shadow asked

_**Sonic stopped and looked at her, with a vision of Eggman appearing as she**_** talked****.**

"Get him off the screen!" Silver said

_**"And now that man is trying to cause the same disaster again... What can I do?" Sonic walked over to her, grabbed her hand, and runs off with her.**_

"Cool it Amy!" Tails and Silver had to hold the jealus pink hedgehog down.

_**"Sonic? Sonic! Wait! I can't run that fast!"** _

"No one can!" Sonic bragged. Shadow coughed. "...No one can!" Sonic repeated

_**"Don't worry. Just raise your head and run!" Sonic said She agreed as they both ran off.** _

"Please tell me this doesnt turn into a relationship..." Sonic begged.

_**After all the running, they came to a stop, and she sat down for a rest while Sonic stood up and looked at the sky, and then to her.**_

_**"Feels great, doesn't it?" He asked.**_

_**"Yes. I-I've never run so fast before..."**_

"And you probably never will." Silver said.

"**_Nothing starts until you take action." He said._ She nodded as he continued. "If you have time to worry, then run!"**

"So is running your answer to everything?" Rouge asked. Sonic thought, then nodded.

_**He reached for her hand, and she held his to get up, and both look at the sky.**_

"Finally thats over with!" Amy said as Silver and Tails let go.

"You need to relax a little Amy..." Tails tried to say.

"How can I when she's getting close to my Sonic?!" She said to the fox. Thankfully, or unthankfully, the next cutscene loaded.

_**So****nic and Elise arrivef at the town of Soleanna, when he suddenly motioned his hand to stop. He grabbed her as a flash of silver light appeared, and he jumped to avoid it as she screamed.**_

"Im gonna take one wild guess on who that is." Sonic said, glancing at Silver.

_**He suddenly heard a voice, causing them both look up.**_

_**" I've been looking for you. You're the Iblis Trigger."**_

"Someone tell me what the Iblis trigger is!" Amy asked.

"The less we know...the better." Tails said.

_**The floating silver hedgehog dropped down to the ground and looked at Sonic and Elise, pointing a finger at him. **_

_**" Your actions will condemn us all!"**_

"You know Sonic would never do anything bad Silver!" Amy said.

"I know now." The silver hedgehog said.

_**Sonic got in front of Elise. "Who are you?"**_

"A hedgehog with pot on his head." Shadow said, causing the others, minus Silver, to explode with laughter.

"Will you stop that?"

"Sure Pothead." Shadow said. Silver glared, but it didnt effect the ultimate lifeform.

_**"My name is Silver." He pointed to Sonic again." "For the future of the world, I will destroy you!" Sonic prepared to fight Silver.**_

"Wait, you're really gonna fight?" Rouge asked, as the fight began. Sonic ran to avoid Silver.

"This camera's messing with me!" Sonic said as Silver caught him, and threw him with his psyhic grab.

_**"It's no use!" Silver yelled.**_

"You sound high." Tails joked. Silver hung his head low. On screen, Sonic collected more rings, till Silver grabbed him again, threw him into rings...and beyond the invisible wall.

"Wait...Oh...my...God. I escaped the boss fight!" Sonic declared.

"What?! You're not suppose to do that!" Tails complained.

"They actually loaded the whole hub world, as if they expected you to do this" Rouge said, as Sonic ran around.

"The bridges arent there, but the coding is! You're standing on an invisible bridge!" Tails said. Sonic finally ran back to the fight.

"Um...I cant get back in."Sonic said.

"But he cant get out..." Silver said as his game counter part ran against the invisble wall.

"If drugs dont work out Silver, you would be one heck of a mime." Shadow said.

"One more time Shads." Silver warned. Sonic approached the wall, then Silver grabbed him, throwing up...

"Am I suppose to hit something?" Sonic said as he kept going.

"It's a long drive!" Silver quoted baseball.

"Did they program in outer space?" Amy asked.

"It would be epic if they did." Sonic said. Then he reached the end of the line, and fell to earth.

"Bad boss fight, but hilarious moment." Tails said. The boss fight restarted.

_**"How about this?" Silver said as Sonic slide into him. **_

"I'm suppose to attack him as he talks." Sonic said.

_**"Take this!" Silver said, as Sonic slide into him again. He repeated this till Silver's health bar hit zero.**_

"Thats over with!" Silver said, happy he wasnt being humiliated anymore.

_**Sonic had successfully fought Silver, and walked up to him to Elise's astonishment. **_

_**"Hey."** Silver looked up ,refusing to be defeated, so he used a psychokinetic blast to send Sonic flying backwards into one of the columes._

"Dude, thats fighting dirty." Shadow said.

"Like you dont?" Silver asked.

_**Sonic fell to the floor. Elise felt disappointed and tries hard not to cry as possible. Sonic gasps for breath as Silver walked toward him and knelt down. **_

_**"Hmph! Is this a joke?**_

"Im not laughing." Rouge said.

_**How could someone like you cause the destruction of our world?" Elise didnt notice as giant mechanical hands approach from behind her to grab her.**_

_**"What do you... mean?" Sonic asked. Silver got up.**_

_**"It doesn't matter. For the sake of the future, the Iblis Trigger must be destroyed!"**_

"He didnt do anything!" Tails defended Sonic

_**He is about to destroy Sonic when Elise's scream is heard, and both look at her being grabbed by Eggman's ship as it flies off.**_

"Again, some hero." Shadow said.

_**"Elise!? Wait!" Sonic tried to run when Silver hits him with a psychokinetic blast again. **_

_**"Don't you dare turn your back on me!**_

"You do fight dirty." Rouge said. Silver looked at the floor.

_**It's time I finally put an end to this!" Silver is about to finish him off when...**_

_**" Stop!"**_

"Oh no." Amy said, recognizing that voice.

"Pinkie alert." Rouge said.

_**A pink hedgehog, Amy Rose, appeared and guarded Sonic out of harm's way.) "**_

_**"Amy?" Sonic asked confused.**_

_**"Get out of my way, Amy! This is my mission!" Silver said furious.**_

_**"Absolutely not!" **_

"You saved Sonic for once." Tails said to Amy.

_**Silver's patience was starting to run thin as Sonic got up.**_

_**"Thanks Amy, I appreciate it." Sonic said as he ran off to find Elise**_

_**"Leave it to me." She said.**_

"You left her with a psyco hedgehog from the future?" Shadow asked. Amy frowned.

"You left me?!" She said.

"Thanks dude." Sonic said to Shadow sarcasticly.

"Ok, so now that were now with a bad, yet hilarious boss fight, where to now?" Tails asked.

"Lets ask him." Silver pointed out a city guard. He told them the only way to New City was to ask the captain.

"Ok this guy says the others could be lieing on who the captain is." Rouge said

"So its probably him." Shadow said _**(AN: Who didnt get this right on their first try?)**_Sonic figured what the heck, and clicked on the guy he just talked to.

"...Are you serious? It WAS him?" Sonic asked.

"Once again, this game annoys me." Shadow said

_**"Sonic? Can you hear me? Knuckles says meet at the warehouse distract." Game Tails said**_

"Oh boy. Knucklehead's in this too." Sonic said as he ran through the door to New City.

"So is this part of Soleanna, or a new city all together?" Amy asked.

"I think its still part of soleanna." Rouge stated, as Sonic was stopped at the gate by guards.

"Plan B." Shadow said.

"Which is?"

"Jump over them." Shadow stated to Sonic. He did just that and straight into another mission.

"Destroy the drones within the time limit? Easy." Tails said. Sonic jumped into the drones, then the next wave appeared.

"Where they go?" Rouge asked. Then the map showed them behind Sonic.

"They just popped into play. No fair!" Sonic said. After struggling with the waves, he finally defeat the last drone.

_**"Knuckles!" Sonic found the last echidna, who appeared to hold a red card.**_

_**"I saw Eggman on the outskirts of the city." He said**_

"Are we sure he didnt get fooled again?" Rouge asked.

_** He tossed the card to Sonic. **_

_** "He wanted me to give this to you." Knuckles said. The red card then emitted an eerie light, and a hologram of Eggman appeared. **_

_**"Sonic The Hedgehog. If you want me to return the Princess, you must give me your Chaos Emerald.**_

"Thats a horrible deal." Shadow said.

_**Meet me at my base in White Acropolis." Eggman finished his message. The hologram faded out, so Sonic tossed the red card back to Knuckles, who caught it. **_

_**" He's pretty cocky." Knuckles said.**_

"No duh." Silver said.

_**" It's most definitely a trap." Tails began**_

"Again, no duh Tails." Silver said.

_**" I don't think Eggman will honor his agreement." Sonic looked at the emerald.**_

_**" I'm going." He said.**_

_**"Sonic?" Tails questioned. **_

_**"Since Eggman went to the trouble of telling me where Elise is, I think I should thank him personally." Sonic said**_

"Leave her!" Amy said

_** Tails and Knuckles reluctantly agreed to this.**_

"We have to rescue the princess...again."

* * *

_**So there you have it. The end of the longest chapter yet for Game On. Remember what I said, vote for the next story, and keep telling me who the next episode should be, Shadow or Silver. So please R&R, seriously this story is giving Alone a run for its money for my most popular story. So stay tune**_

_**And Have A Nice Day!**_


	5. Sonic: Chapter 4

_**What is up my friends of the Sonic Universe? This story is officially my most popular story, and I can now say I have finally made it in the Sonic Fandom. I was expecting Alone to be my claim to fame, but never in my wildest dreams did I think with would be Game On. So I have turned my main focus to this story, but the others are dead. They will be worked on. So here's a treat for you. I have a ton of reviews for this story, so I think it's time for me to answer some of them back!**_

_**To Plasmatroopa: I was glad I was able to prove you wrong, and your reviews have made me laugh. While Tails must suffer in this, I pity him. He's my favorite character. And thanks for discovery my Ring Bomb error, but I never played Sonic Heroes (and probably never will)**_

_**To Cardcaptornicole: Finally! Someone else who watched Brainscratchcomm Sonic '06 playthrough. When I got you comment, I thought you were gonna be mad for me using some material from them, but its too funny to leave out!**_

_**To Slick the Wolf: First of, I love your stories. You can imagine writing a story for FF, and having one of your favorite authors comment on it. You can keep telling Amy its just a game...its all a lie!**_

_**To Nate The Werehog: I like you for some reason. Plus you inspired me to continue my jumanji story, so props to you friend!**_

_**If I havent answered your review, dont sweat. More answers will come in the future. So here's a preview for this chapter. Snowboard (the horror!), bad back to the future references, the appearance of an emo hedgehog, and a very adult looking bat, another snowboarding level (without the snow. Serious SEGA?),and a very strange hedgehog...demon...villain... thing voice by Dan Green! So without further notice, the continuation of Game On!**_

_**PS: I dont own anything Sonic related. SEGA does, and for shame for making this game SEGA, but I wonder should I blame you or 4kids for killing Cosmo? Better go with 4Kids.**_

* * *

"Ok the princess was kidnapped...again. Now we must save her...again. Did the game designers think that maybe this wouldnt grow old after awhile?" Tails said. Sonic was now trying to find his next mission, with Tails and Knuckles in tow.

"Look at that. You and Knuckles cant keep up with Sonic." Silver said.

"I can! Remember a while back Sonic when I beat you in race?" Tails asked Sonic

"Was this during the whole Chaos situation?" Sonic asked.

"Back to the game at hand please." Shadow said, annoyed.

"One thing: Sonic's on screen with Tails and Knuckles. I was left with Silver...so where do you and Rouge come in?" Amy asked the Team Dark members.

"Oh boy..." Rouge said, not looking forward to when she and the ultimate lifeform enter.

"Bingo! I found the gate." Sonic said finding the gate guarded by lasers and robots.

"Just beat them and not another load screen!" Silver complained. Did any of them keep track of load screens? Nope.

_**"Ill have to beat all the enemies to get through here!" Sonic said.**_

"Really? I wouldnt have guessed." Shadow said

"Um, Tails could you and Knuckles do more then just follow me around?" Sonic asked. On screen he was defeating bot after bout, with Tails and Knuckles doing nothing.

"If it was real, you know we would help in a heart beat." Tails said. Sonic finished off the last bot, unlocking the gate.

"Oh great. You get a victory pose, but me and Knuckles just stand there!" Tails complained

"Next crappy level." Shadow said. Then the White Acropolis load screen arrived.

"A snow level? Well at least its not an water level." Sonic said

"Wait its a snowboarding level?" Amy asked.

"Where did you get a snowboard?" Rouge asked. Sonic shrugged. The game told him to hold the X button _**(AN: "A" Button if on 360),**_at the end of the ramp to jump. Sonic did, and right into a bottomless pit

"Oh come on! I did what it said!" Sonic complained loudly.

"The jumping is bad. Shocker there." Shadow said, as Sonic struggled with control.

"I cant get anywhere with this. Anything good I was gonna say about this level, forget it." Sonic said, as he slid down hills, past bots, until...

"Snowball alert." Silver said as a giant snowball chased Sonic.

"I was holding forward to go forward, but now I have to hold down to go forward?" Sonic said losing faith in this game.

"Giant jump!" Tails said, as Sonic jumped off the ramp, and failed to get over the giant pit.

"Gah!" Sonic was annoyed.

_***Fast forward 12 minutes and many lives later***_

"Finally!" Rouge said as Sonic made it over the gap.

"You can finally get moving not another load screen!" Shadow said. Sonic had to jump in order to avoid a spike wall, then ran on the path filled with speed boost.

"The only speed you can get is off these pads?" Silver questioned.

"I can go ten times faster than this!" Sonic said, as Tails came on screen.

"Uh oh." Tails said, then the remote was thrush into his hands. "Ah come on." He didnt wanna play.

"Your character, your playing!" Amy said. Tails groaned, then continued.

"Ok I gotta disable the gates, but I got a short cut." He said as he simply flew OVER the gates.

"You think there would be an invisible wall up there." Shadow said as Tails flew to his end point. Then he handed the remote back to Sonic.

"That was quick, but painful." Tails said, as Sonic began homing attacking up the search lights and destroying them.

"Defying psyics!" Rouge said as he made it to the goal ring.

"By far, worst level yet." Amy said. The others agreed.

_**Sonic, Tails and Knuckles arrive in Eggman's base at White Acropolis.**_

_**"You're late." Eggman said.**_

"No they're not." Rouge said

"And if they were, they were held up." Shadow said

_**They saw Dr. Eggman at the Experiment Chamber atop the laboratory. **__**Knuckles raised his fist**_

_**"Well, we had to deal with your little pets." **_

_**"Where's Elise?" Sonic asked**_

"I still say leave her." Amy said. NO one argued with her,

_**" My, aren't we impatient..." Eggman said**_

"He's Sonic. He's not the most patient guy in the world." Silver said.

_**He had Elise by the arm. "Sonic!" Elise called out. The trio tried to put up their fists to fight.**_

"Whats stopping you from beating him?" Rouge asked. Sonic shrugged.

_**"Ah, ah. You better not move. Now, the Chaos Emerald..." Sonic reluctantly walked up to Eggman with the Blue Chaos Emerald in hand and showed it to him. Eggman reaches out his hand in command. " Place it there."**_

"It's a trap." Tails said.

_**Elise shook her head no, as if to warn Sonic, "Don't do it!" **_

"Told you."

_**A machine extends out its pedestal, and Sonic places the emerald there. The pedestal goes down as Eggman watches, silently mouths something like "That's it!", and presses the button.**_

"You called it. Tails." Silver said, patting the fox on the back.

_**" Hmph!" The machine warms up, and emits a wall of eerie light to the confusion of the trio.**_

_**"Huh? What?! " Tails said. Knuckles tried to punch the barrier.**_

"Its no use." Silver said._** (AN: I had to.)**_

_** The red echidna was forced back.**_

_**"It's no use. It's too powerful for you to overcome. Now allow me to introduce you to my latest creation. This is the Solaris prototype." Eggman explained.**_

"Just destroy us and get it over with." Sonic said.

_**Elise looked at Eggman and gasps in shock as he laughs in a sinister and macabre manner and walks up to the machine's other control panel and pulls the lever.**_

_** "With this machine, I'll be able to control the flow of time itself!"**_

"What? Doc Brown tried, and it didnt work well." Tails said, a Back To The Future nut.

_**Sonic gets pulled upward, followed by Tails and Knuckles, as they scream and are pulled through the time portal as Elise and Eggman watch. **_

"Wow. So he can control time, and we still beat him to this day." Shadow said.

_**She drops to her knees against the glass window **_

"What window? Is she taking miming lessons from Silver?" Shadow asked.

_**in disappointment, but tries not to cry.**_

_**" Rest assured. They're not dead... yet. **_

_**"Oh thank goodness I can feel better now." Silver said sarcastically.**_

_**They've just been teleported by my glorious invention to another time." Eggman said as he walked behind Elise with his back to her " Who knows where they'll end up?**_

"Ten minutes from now?" Amy guessed

_**It could be the distant past or far future. But my machine still requires some fine-tuning. In fact, what my machine needs in order to be complete, is your power. "**_

"What power does she have?!" Shadow asked.

_**He extended his hand to her.**_

_**"My power?" She asked.**_

"I dont think she even knows." Rouge said.

_**"Yes, I can finally complete my plans... Now that I have the Chaos Emeralds, and you... The Princess of Soleanna. That's all I need to revive the Flames of Disaster. And with its power, I will be able to control everything and rule the world."**_

"Then you'll destroy Soleanna, and build Eggman Land on top of it. Play a new tune." Sonic said

_**He looked down at Elise as he continues. " So, you would be wise to remain on my "good" side."**_

"He has a good side?" Amy asked.

_**He walked up to the door, while Elise clasps her hands in prayer and looks up for the safety of Sonic, Tails and Knuckles .**_

"So we're safe if she doesnt give in?" Tails asked.

"We're screwed." Shadow said as the next cutscene played.

_**Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are teleported 200 years in the future and fell down into a ruined laboratory, as Sonic lands on his feet, Tails lands on his back, and Knuckles lands on his head.**_

"Ow. That looked like it hurt." Amy said.

"It sounded like it hurt more." Rouge said.

_**They feel dazed, dizzy and confused at what had happened. Sonic looks around the lab, wondering what's going on, and gets up.**_

_**"Boy, do I feel dizzy... " Tails said.**_

"Walk it off." Shadow said.

_**Knuckles stands up, still writhing from the headache and rubbing his head near the experiment chamber with its glass window broken.**_

"So there was a window." Shadow said.

_**"Where are we?" Tails asked. Footsteps hit the metal floor near the broken glass atop the trio, and a deep female voice is heard."**_

_** Oh, look who's here! I didn't expect to see you guys."**_

"Uh oh." Rouge said.

"So if your there, that means." Silver said looking at Shadow.

_**They see an albino bat atop the lab.**_

_** "Rouge! Shadow!"**_

"Yep. You two are in." Amy said.

_**Rouge and the black hedgehog, Shadow, are then shown.**_

_**Rouge started waving. "Hi. Long time no see!" **_

"I do not sound like that!" Rouge complained.

"You still look emo Shadow." Sonic said, to Shadows annoyance.

_**Teams Sonic and Dark look at a ruined world of the future, known as Crisis City.**_

_** "This is the distant future, far removed from our own timeline."**_

"Im gonna say this once. I do not sound like that." Shadow warned. No one dared tease him

_**"The future? Then that means Eggman's machine can control time!" Tails said.**_

"Did you just notice that?" Silver asked.

_**"Eggman's got some nerve dropping us here." Sonic said as Knuckles kicked a rock. **_

"What that rock do to him?" Amy joked.

_**"Now, how can we get back to our own time?" Knuckles asked. **_

_**"You need a space-time rift, but this requires a lot of energy." Shadow explained, then Sonic realized it. **_

_**"I see. You mean using your Chaos Control will..." **_

_**"Yes, but that alone is insufficient."**_

"So now you can use the chaos emeralds to travel in time. Whats next? Bring someone back from the dead?" Amy asked. If only they knew...

_**" Okay, Shadow. It looks like we need to work together." Sonic said.**_

"I rather deal glomped by Rose." Shadow said. Amy glared at him.

"This is Crisis City?" Rouge asked.

"Never heard of it." Sonic said, as he started snowboard down rails.

"Thats a lot of fire." Tails said, as Sonic jumped from one rail to the next.

"I kinda like this." Silver said, then the claws appeared. "I take it back."

"Dodge them Sonic!" Amy said.

"On it." Sonic dodged the Iblis claws, and finished the snowboard part of the level.

"Ok, off this big speed ramp and onto the rail...I missed?!" Sonic missed the rail altogether.

"Your fault or game glitch?" Shadow asked.

Game glitch." Sonic said as he landed one the rail a second time. After sliding down the rail, he landed past the checkpoint.

"I'll give it to the game, this is what the end of the world should look like." Tails said.

"Why does this seem familiar?" Silver asked about Crisis City.

"You're from the future, maybe this is what it looks like?" Amy suggested. Sonic was sprung into a building, on a dash pad, and along a long trail of rings, without picking up a single ring.

"I should've got all of those." Sonic complained. He then found himself in a tornado section.

"This also seems familiar." Tails said thinking back to when the Chaos Incident happened.

"I think the game is trying to make a tribute to that time, but its just failing." Amy said.

"You're trying to use homing attack on the birds, but your just hitting their fireballs." Rouge said, as Sonic tried to land on a platform, but fell off.

"Oh come on!" Sonic had to repeat the section again, before arriving in the mock speed section.

"Not another one." Silver said.

_**"That tornado's carrying a car!" Sonic said.**_The others stared at Sonic.

"Did you seriously just say that?" Shadow asked.

"Next your gonna say its cool that it raining fire!" Rouge said.

"Forget it, Im trying not to get killed here!" Sonic said jumping over a crate, and off the road. "Dang it!"

"You're down to one life." Tails said to Sonic.

"I can make it." Sonic avoided crates, pipes, car shrapnel, and the bad camera.

"Almost...you have no rings left." Amy warned. Sonic jumped over the last crate, and into shrapnel, costing him his last life. Sonic's eye began to twitch.

"SON OF A *****"

*Fast forward many attempts later*

"Yes! Finally! This level is over!" Sonic yelled.

"We can finally move on." Shadow said as another cutscene appeared.

"A lot of cutscenes in a short amount of time." Silver said.

_**Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were able to make it to the database in Crisis City and began wandering around.**_

_**"No matter where we go, all we see are ruins. How can this be our future?" Knuckles asked.**_

"Someone decided to mix us with a realistic world." Silver said

_**Tails shrugged. "How could it come to this?" Sonic saw a open door to the database with signs labeled "Caution", "Danger" and "Notice". **_

"That means stay out Sonic." Shadow said.

_**The trio wandered over to investigate.**_

_**"Could it be true?" A voice offscreen said.**_

"Its all a lie!" Tails said.

_**They discover what appear to be Silver, a purple cat, and a darker hedgehog that is similar to Shadow, but different, at the computer.**_

"Its Blaze!" Silver said happily.

"Ok that guy looks creepy." Amy said.

"What gave it away? Was it he looks like an older Shadow?" Rouge asked.

"Are you calling me creepy?" Shadow asked.

_**"If I eliminate that guy, will our world be saved?" Silver asked the figure. What appears to be the dark hedgehog nodded.**_

"He looks like me, walks funny, and has no mouth. You should definitely trust him Silver." Shadow said sarcastically.

_**"The Day of Disaster... Here are my records of this event. This was when Iblis was freed and his flames were released into the world." He said as he turned on the computer, and what appear to be Silver and the cat see images of Soleanna and other things.) " And you have this person to blame." The apparent dark hedgehog takes out a Purple Chaos Emerald **_

"Dont tell me theres an eighth chaos emerald?" Tails asked. Sonic and Shadow shook their head.

_**and shows it to Silver, who takes it and gazes upon it. A vision of Sonic and the flames appears, and the camera makes a close-up of Sonic staring blankly.**_

"How did he get Sonic in there?" Amy asked.

_**" I see it! So, that blue hedgehog's the Iblis Trigger?" Silver said as the cat got closer to Silver and stares at him and the emerald.**_

_**"Blue hedgehog... " She questioned.**_

"She acts like she met you before this." Silver said.

"Thats because she did." Sonic said.

_**Silver hands the emerald back to the apparent dark hedgehog.**_

_**"I'll send us back in time to the point when the Iblis Trigger was alive."**_

"So Im dead at this point?!" Sonic questioned.

"I think we all are." Amy said.

_**He generated a Chaos Control **_

"Ok am I special anymore, since apparently EVERYONE can do chaos control?" Shadow asked.

_**with his hands, places it on Silver and the cat, and the three of them vanished Sonic, Tails and Knuckles arrived at the computer.**_

_** "What the... Who was that guy? He looked just like Shadow..." Knuckles said.**_

"No duh knucklehead." Rouge stated.

_**"Th-This is terrible!" Tails said at the computer. He presses the buttons on the keyboard. "According to the data, the Princess died when she was kidnapped by Eggman! Apparently Eggman's battleship exploded!"**_

"So who should we feel bad for? The princess or Eggman?" Sonic asked.

_**Sonic goes to him in surprise."The data of this incident was... two days after the Festival of the Sun!" Tails said.**_

_**"If we don't return in time, Elise will die on board Eggman's battleship. That means... "**_

_**" Yeah... I think so." Sonic now felt a little frustrated about the way they were all sent in the first place, and Tails jabs in the keys.**_

"Is it finally over?" Rouge asked.

"Next bad level."

* * *

_**There you go. Now here's a question. Would you all mind a Game One oneshot, with Sonic and Tails (possibly with Knuckles) playing the one game Sonic game that scarred me for life: Sonic EXE Let me know in the comments. If The majority want it, it will happen. I cant believe this story is close to 50 comments. I might have a special prize to the person who post the fiftieth comment. Probably not gonna, but who knows. So until next time, avoid snowboards, strange creatures with no mouths, running around mocking someone with ITS NO USE**_

_**And Have A Nice Day!**_


	6. Sonic: Chapter 5

_**Welcome back to this story! For those who do not know, let me introduce myself. I am Mister Cokehold The Hedgehog, and in case you havent read the title, your reading Game On: Playing Sonic The Hedgehog 2006. Now, if your reading this chapter, then you probably been reading the story, and dont need any of the info above, so ignore it. I have a few things to say. First, congratulations to timeobserver2013 for posting the 50th review for Game On. You already know what your reward is, but dont tell anyone just yet. Next, as I look at the script of '06, I'm getting closer to the end of Sonic's story. At the moment, its close for the next episode. So by the end of the next chapter, I will announce if it will be Shadow or Silver. Finally, in the poll on my profile, at the moment, Shadow The Hedgehog has the most votes for the next story in the Game On Series, but voting for that wont end til the end of this story, so if you havent voted yet, please do. Seriously, please do. Vote now. You havent voted yet. I can tell. Now I'm , on with the story. What do we have next? More cutscenes, sorry this was the point in the game where there was a lot of it, a fight with a giant fire worm, more time travel, three muskateers, what else is after this? Read to find out!**_

_**PS: SEGA has full ownership of the Sonic series. I own nothing. If I did, I would know what the next game in the series is already. IM WAITNG SEGA! DONT KEEP ME WAITING! I WANT TO KNOW!**_

* * *

"Looks like you were wrong Shadow." Tails said as a cutscene loaded, and not the next level.

"How many cutscenes can be in such a short span of time?" Rouge asked.

"Who knows? Are they like the load times?" Silver asked

_**At the volcano, Shadow and Rouge are waiting for Sonic, Tails and Knuckles arrive.**_

_**"You guys are so slow.**_

"Thats an insult!" Sonic said.

"We were trying to figure out why should we save the princess." Tails said

_** Look." Rouge said as she held out a Green Chaos Emerald for them to see.**_

_**"A Chaos Emerald!**_

"No duh Tails." Silver said.

_**You've already found one!"**_

"Again, no duh Tails."

_**"Well now... I may not look it, but I'm a real treasure hunter." Knuckles ignored her comment. " Unlike a certain echidna I know." Rouge said at the echidna.**_

"Dont insult Knuckles like that. He doesnt think straight when he's angry." Amy said.

He approached her insulted. "What?" He turned around with an angry "Heh!" and walks off.

_** "Have you guys discovered anything?" Shadow asked.**_

_** "Um, yeah. I received a signal indicating there's a Chaos Emerald here, but..." Tails began.**_

"How were you able to track a emerald? You had no equipment with you." Shadow asked.

_**"You mean we've got to go through there?" Rouge asked, looking at the dark path to the volcano.**_

_** "If you don't like it, you can stay here." Knuckles said annoyed to the bat**_.

"You would just leave me there?" Rouge asked. Shadow shook his head.

_**" You've got to be kidding!" She stated.**_

_** Sonic pointed at Shadow. "Don't be late." Shadow walked towards him.**_

_**"Same to you."**_

"Isnt Sonic suppose to have the witty comebacks?" Tails asked.

_**Shadow ran off to the Flame Core, followed by Sonic. The rest followed behind their friends.**_

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this next level?" Silver asked.

"Flame Core. Who's bright idea was it to go to a volcano?"Rouge asked.

"Dont blame me." Sonic said.

"I know you were after a chaos emerald, but I think this is a little too dangerous." Amy said. Sonic had to choose between which loop to go through.

"Going right!" Sonic said, but as he reached the end, he was thrown off.

"Bogus!" Silver said. Sonic started over.

"Has anyone noticed how scripted this came can get at times?" Shadow asked.

"Like how?"

"Take a few moments ago for example. For the first twenty seconds it nothing but watching him run through loops with nothing but dash pads." Shadow had a point.

_**"Gotta be careful not to fall off." Sonic said**_

"Forget about falling off, watch for the lava!" Rouge said. Then Sonic was launched off a big dash pad.

_**"Woo who! What a view!"**_The others stared at Sonic.

"Dont blame me." Sonic said as he began dodging the Iblis claws.

"Ok just what are those things?" Amy asked.

"I can't help but feel like I've seen them somewhere before." Silver pondered as Sonic approached the volcano.

_**"Cool! It's raining fire!"**_Then falling lavo hit him.

"Radical, it's burning your skin." Shadow said.

"Did you really say radical?" Rouge asked.

"Moving on!" Sonic said as the dash pad launched him into the volcano.

"Ok, go to a volcano is one thing, but going into it?" Amy asked. Sonic shrugged. After avoiding more Iblis claws,

"Jumping over lava pits? It's official you're suicidal!" Amy declared.

"It's just a game Amy, plus we're still here." Tails said. Sonic saw a ring box, and tried to get it.

"What the?" Sonic asked as the camera went crazy. "What gives?"

"The camera doesnt want you to succeed." Silver joked. Then Sonic approached the dark part.

"Wait, how is it dark inside a volcano when you're surrounded by lava?" Rouge questioned.

"Again, that doesnt happen." Shadow said as Sonic approached Knuckles.

"Since he's not here, cough lucky him cough, I'll keep playing." Sonic volunteered.

"Looks like you have to tap those green spheres." Silve said as Sonic tried to get Knuckles to climb up, but as soon as he tried to jump off.

"How come you can't get off?" Tails asked.

"That's about the millionth glitch for this game" Rouge said. When he finally got off the wall, Sonic struggled to get Knuckles to glide to the spheres.

"Ok last one. Am I done yet?" Sonic asked. Then the game changed back to Sonic.

_**"Finally a way out." Game Sonic said.**_

"At least we're out of the volcano." Silver said as Sonic hit the goal ring.

"Moving on." Shadow said as the next cutscene loaded.

_**Teams Sonic and Dark have made it through the Flame Core, then Rouge jumped up to fly. to the Aqua Chaos Emerald they have discovered over the lava.**_

"This doesnt scream bad idea?" Silver asked.

_**"I've found a Chaos Emerald!" Rouge said, but right as she tried to grab it.**_

_** "Don't touch it!" Shadow warned.**_

"You saw something coming?" Tails asked

_**The emerald was suddenly snatched up causing Rouge to jump backward. They all saw a fiery monster, later known as Iblis, emerge.**_

_**"Wha!? What's this?" Rouge asked**_.

"Now I know why those claws seemed familair. That's Iblis!" Silver said.

"IT looks like a worm." Shadow said.

"This is only his larva form." Silver explained.

_**Iblis prepared to attack the heroes.**_

"I have to beat that?" Sonic questioned as the level began.

"How do you even get to it?" Amy asked.

"You're the expert Silver, start talking." Shadow said.

"Ok, you need to distract it." Silver explained. Sonic reasoned he had to hit the purple spheres.

"Now what?" Sonic asked, then Iblis jumped out of the lava.

"Dodge it!" Silver said as Sonic jumped out of the way. When the beast came down, Sonic hit it with a homing attack, launching him into the air.

"You got the hang of it." Silver said as Sonic landed on the platform again. Sonic prepared to use the same attack.

"It's been three minutes already?" Shadow asked looking at the game clock.

"Man this level drags out." Sonic said as he landed the second attack. Only one more hit.

_**"Sonic! It's coming!" Game Tails said.**_

"That's what she said." Silver muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Iblis landed in the middle, allowing Sonic to land the final blow, ending the level.

"It took six minutes?" Tails said as the next cutscene loaded.

_**After the battle, Teams Sonic and Dark looked at each other. Sonic held up the aqua emerald, and Shadow held up the green one.**_

"He wants to trade for the emerald that matches his eyes." Rouge joked to the others amusement.

_** They both nod to each other and held the emeralds aloft. **_

_**"**__**Chaos Control!" The two hedgehogs called out. The emeralds began to glow, and the light of the Chaos Control emerged and splits up.**_

"Again, what can't chaos control do?" Amy asked.

_** Both Sonic and Shadow look on as a time portal emerges, then Sonic jumps in, followed by Tails and Knuckles. Rouge flies up to face Shadow, but he looks back and sees something, and Rouge does the same.**_

"Fore shadowing maybe?" Silver asked as another cutscene loaded.

"These cutscenes are beginning to act like the load screens." Tails said.

"At least we can skip the cutsceens." Shadow said.

_**Back at present-day Soleanna, the Chaos Control portal opens up, then Team Sonic lands, Sonic on his feet, followed Tails and Knuckles on their back.**_

"You simply can't land well cant you Tails?" Rouge teases.

_**" Whoa!" Tails said They examined the area around them.**_

_**"Looks like we made it back in one piece." Knuckles said.**_

_**"Where did Shadow and Rouge go? Did they appear someplace else?" Tails asked.**_

I don't think they left." Silver guessed.

_**"Those two can take care of themselves." Sonic said.**_

"Aw thanks for careing." Rouge said sarcasticly.

_**He saw a newspaper and picked it up to read it. **_

"My gosh their english is horrible!" Amy said seeing the word Soreanna.

_**He looks at something in the pictures, then Tails and Knuckles look at it. Sonic realizes what he has to do, for it's only a matter of time.**_

"Well, now what?" Tails asked, as Sonic ran up to a guy, telling him to take the trials of the three muskateers.

"Wait the three muskateers are in this?" Amy questioned.

"Well SEGA forever ruined those three." Shadow said.

"Looks like a random old man." Rouge said. The first trial was a trial of flying _**(AN: I cant remember the real name)**_

"You're up Tails!" Sonic said handing the remote to him.

"All you have to do was fly through the rings before the timer hit zero. Easy." Silver said. It was anything but.

"I wish the camera would stop moving...and that I can go faster!" Tails said, getting through the last ring with one second left. Then it was the trial of strength. Tails gave the remote back to Sonic.

"Ok smash the boulders." Sonic said.

"Those are boulders? Look like toy rocks being broken easily." Shadow said.

"He's right." Amy said, as the final trial started. The trial of speed.

"Where am I running to?" Sonic asked.

"Beats me but keep running!" Tails said, as the blue one ran in any direction.

_**"Yay Sonic!" Game Tails said**_

"There's the finish!" Silver said as Sonic hit the goal ring. Then the old muskateer told them they could have the treasure of Soleanna.

"All of that for 1000 rings?!" Sonic said.

"I think you were ripped off." Shadow said, then went for a bathroom break.

"I think it's best if we take a little break." Amy said.

"I agree." Rouge said getting something to drink.

"Ok, 15 minute break, then it's back to the game." Sonic said.

* * *

_**Here you go folks! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next time we save the princess...again, along with seeing the seeds of a human falling in love with a hedgehog get planted. I seeing Sonic vomitting in disgust later down the road. So R&R**_

_**And Have A Nice Day!**_


	7. Sonic: Chapter 6

_**Who's ready to read the next chapter of Game On? Now let's see what we have in this chapter: We have rescuing the princess...again. Attempted suicide followed by a boss fight. The first signs of bestiality, a trip through a jungle, a fox adventure, and one the moments we been waiting for: The Trials of Soleanna. Are you excited? You should be. Now let me give some announcements. In the poll for the sequel for Game On, Shadow The Hedgehog currently has the lead. Keep voting there. Next, for those who bothered to read my Second Chance story, due to lack of fan reaction, and a certain flamer who got blocked, I am putting that story on Hiatus. I hate to do that to my stories, but if no one reads them, then whats the point? Finally I am currently in the development of making a vlog for me to put on my youtube channel, where I will mostly this vlog to promote the status of my stories, and stories I love to read. So I'm gonna stop rambling, and allow you to get on with the chapter. So enjoy the next chapter of Game On!**_

_**PS: You guys know by now, I do not own anything Sonic related. That honor (or shame) goes to SEGA.**_

_**PSS; Happy Hedgehog Day!**_

* * *

"Ok so now that we stuffed our guts, it's unfortunately time to continue with the game." Sonic said rejoining his butt with chair. The others grumbled, but sat back down as Sonic resumed the game.

""Hey there's the portal to the next level." Silver pointed out.

"But the guards wont let him through." Amy said.

"Oh so now they finally do their job." Rouge stated sarcasticly. Sonic tried jumping over, and sliding under, but couldnt get through.

"I'd just beat them down." Shadow said.

"Try the vent panel." Tails suggested. Sonic ran over but couldnt break through the panel.

"Where's the bounce attack when I need it?" Sonic groaned. Amy had an idea.

"Try the market."

"That's all the way on the other hub world." Rouge said.

"Didn't we see a computer somewhere?" Silver asked. After five minutes of searching, Sonic found the shop computer. His ring count was at 15,000.

"Better just get everything." Amy said. Sonic was able to buy the bounce bracelet. _**  
**_

"So can we finally get to the level?" Shadow asked as Sonic bounced attack the panel, going past the guards, but for a moment he didnt move, going in the panel, out the other end, then vice versa.

"Having fun?" Rouge asked.

"Maybe..."Sonic finally jumped into the mystic mirror.

_**(AN: Sadly, Radical Train is my favorite level...)**_

"Radical Train?" Amy asked.

"Who comes up with these names?" Silver asked.

"Ok so I have to keep the train from exploding by hitting the buttons. As bad as this game is, that sounds like an interesting concept." Sonic admitted running past Eggdrones.

"Ok you have to get across these 'scales?'"Tails asked.

"That's a good concept." Silver said. Sonc was able to set off the first bombs.

"Ok this is easy." Sonic said. Then he had to dodge trains but supposedly running along the top.

_**"I gotta run along the top of the trains!" Game Sonic said.**_But Sonic was grinding on the rails above it.

"This game lies." Shadow said as Sonic missed a rail, resulting in the train exploding.

"Even the explosions look bad!" Silver said.

"Wasnt Elise on that train?" Tails asked.

"Oops." Shadow said sarcastically as Sonic had to restart the level.

"Uggggg..." Sonic groaned. After getting to the second set of bombs, he made it just barely.

"That was too close for comfort." Rouge said, then the game loaded for the mach speed section.

"Oh no, not another one." Amy complained.

"Dodge the trains!" Tails said as Sonic jumped over the trains and into a wall.

"Wall break dance!" Silver joked. Sonic growled, then tried again, making it over the trains, but when he got behind the one he was chasing...

"They explode?" Shadow questioned as Sonic got hit by bits of train cars.

"They could at least warn me ahead of time." Sonic complained hitting the goal ring as the train exploded.

"Again, wasnt Elise on that Train?" Amy asked as the next cutscene loaded.

_**Sonic managed to stop the radical train and saved Elise before it exploded. He was now carrying her **_

"Cool it pinky." Rouge said to a annoyed Amy.

_**and runs from the railroad tracks. **_

_**"I knew it. I knew you'd return! You had to!" Elise said happily.**_

"She sickens me." Amy said.

_**All of a sudden a psychokinetic blast attacks them and he jumped backward. He set her down again and they see Silver in front of them again.**_

"He's baaaccckkk." Shadow joked.

_**"You again." **_

_**"This time there will be no more interruptions!" Silver said,**_

"Sure there wont." Sonic said,

_**He points at Sonic. "The Iblis Trigger... must die!"**_

_**"What part of he is not the Iblis trigger do you not understand?" Tails asked.**_

_**"Sonic." Elise warned. Silver used a psychokinetic blast that knocks Sonic onto the floor. **_

_**Silver then traps him with Psycho shock, draining his energy, **_

"You still havent learned how to play fair?" Shadow said to Silver.

"Watch it Shads!"

"Dont call me that pothead!" The others had to keep these two from killing each other.

_**Elise keeps trying to hold back tears when...**_

_**"So how was your little walk, Princess?" Eggman asked. The Egg Genesis used the mechanical hands to grab the screaming Elise and flew off with her.**_

"She got kidnapped...again?!" Rouge asked,

_**"Elise!" Sonic shouted as Silver used another Psycho shock to stun Sonic and gives a "hmph". **_

_**"It's time to end this!"**_

"You better not hurt him!" Amy said pulling out her hammer to a cowering Silver.

_** Silver is about to finish him off when he saw Shadow drop down out of nowhere in front of him.**_

"Where the heck did you come from?" Tails asked Shadow.

_**"Who?" Silver asked confused.**_

"Give him a moment." Sonic said.

_**Shadow and Silver looked at each other. "Mephiles! Why are you getting in my way?" **_

"Wait, is that the guy who looks like Shadow?" Sonic asked.

_**Shadow got up.**_

_**"I'm Shadow. Shadow The Hedgehog."**_

"We know!" Everyone said to Shadow.

_**Both see each other in confusion, and Shadow looks at the recovering Sonic, who gives a nod and a thumb up to him for saving his life. **_

"You saved Sonic. I am amazed." Tails said.

_**Sonic then got up and ran off to find Elise and Eggman while Shadow has to deal with Silver, and both prepare to fight.**_

"Weird. You guys were about to kill each other, now you're gonna fight on the game." Rouge said. Then it faded to black.

"Not just yet." Shadow said as the next cutscene loaded.

"Another one? Is it even telling us a story?" Tails asked.

_**The Egg Genesis flies off in the sky, and Elise backs away from Eggman on board. **_

_**"Now stop it. You have no where to go." Eggman stated.**_

"Yes she does." Amy said, pointing down.

_**She looks down and then looks at Eggman.**_

_**" I would rather die than be your prisoner again!" Elise stated.**_

"So now this game is promoting suicide?" Silver asked.

_**"Hmph! So, what are you going to do, Princess? Do you plan to jump?" Eggman asked.**_

"Probably. Do us all a favor!" Amy said.

_**Below, Sonic chases the Egg Genesis as fast as he can, and Elise gives one final look at Eggman. **_

_**"Farewell." She plunges off the ship. **_

_**"Huh?" She falls down as Sonic runs up to her and catches her in his arms again.**_

"Ok just how did she know he was gonna be there?" Rouge asked.

"She didnt. She really tried to commit suicide." Shadow said.

_**"Sonic!" Elise said happily. Eggman looks furiously at Sonic and Elise, then points at them.**_

_** "You won't get away that easily!" He shouted.**_

"Sure we wont, you have as much chance of catching us as you do loseing weight." Sonic said as the scene faded to black.

"You have to beat that?" Tails asked looking at the Egg Genesis.

"Looks like a push over." Silver said as Sonic aimed for the orange middle.

"Why are it's legs extending out?" Amy asked.

"It's like it was us to go up?" Sonic asked confused. When he attacked it the second time, he went up the mechanical legs and attacked its head.

"So which ones the real attack point?" Rouge asked. Then they noticed something.

"When ever you attack its bottom, you launch right through it!" Amy said. When he finally weakened it enough,

"Heads up." Shadow said as the Egg Genesis came crashing down, missing Sonic entirely.

"Well, that was a bust." Sonic said as the next cutscene loaded.

_**(AN: Sorry for the short boss fight, but it wasnt much...)**_

_**At the grassy mountains, Sonic and Elise run off and stop for a rest. Sonic goes to her.**_

_** "That was a gutsy move back there!"**_

"It wasnt gutsy! She was suicidal!" Amy said.

_** "Well, I was desperate... and um... I just had to get away. I owe you a lot, Sonic..." Elise said.**_

_**Sonic stared at her. "Uh..."**_

"...What's with the look Sonic?" Tails asked. It struck Amy.

"Wait...you're not..." Then it hit Sonic.

"Oh God...I'm gonna be sick!" He cried out.

"What?"

"It looks like he's falling for her!" Amy said to the others disgust.

"MOVING ON!" Sonic yelled.

_**He suddenly saw a dust cloud approaching. **_

_**" Sonic!" Elise cried out.**__** Sonic turns to her.**_

_**"I'll head into the jungle!" He said.**_

"I still cant get over what just happened." Amy said.

"Move on!" Silver said.

_**Sonic took Elise up and ran off into the jungle.**_

_**"**_To the Tropical Jungle!" Sonic said quickly

"Dont think this is over Sonic!" Amy said.

"Talk about it later!" Shadow said as the level began.

"Wait you have to carry her through the jungle?!" Amy pulled out her hammer. Rouge, Tails, and Silver had to pull the furious hedgehog out of the room to cool off. Sonic looked at Shadow.

"Moving on?" Shadow asked. The blue one nodded.

***Twenty Minutes of Cool Off Later.***

"Ok ok. Im good." Amy said sitting in her chair, while the others kept an eye on her.

"So how far are you in?" Tails asked.

"Not far" Sonic said bouncing off drones while carrying the princess.

"Swinging on giant flowers, yeah that's realistic." Rouge said sarcastically. Sonic jumped forward and grabbed the trampoline vine.

"Ok that was a little cool." Tails admitted.

"Correct me if Im wrong, but isnt it impossibly to stand like he is on slopes?" Shadow asked.

"At some points he's standing up on vertical walls." Silver said as Sonic bounced off more bounce pads...

"Did they think all these pads were a good idea?" Sonic said, then the second part of the level loaded.

"You're not gonna get far with this massive slow down." Silver asked.

"No I am not." Sonic admitted. Tails had a funny idea.

"This...is...gonna...take...forev...er!" He said very slow. The others laughed, while Shadow chuckled.

"How...much...longer?" Silver said slowly, catching on.

"I...have...no...idea!" Sonic said slowly, glitching out on dash pads.

"Bogus!" He said. Then he finally hit the goal ring.

"Ok back to normal." Shadow said as the next cutscene loaded.

_**Sonic and Elise made it through the Tropical Jungle and keep on running.**_

_**"It looks like we've lost them." ELise said.**_

"No duh." Rouge said.

_**" I'll settle things here." Sonic said. Trees are passed through the sunlit sky and birds chirp. "Elise, you should go back to the castle."**_

"Yes get as far away from us as you can." Silver said.

_**"OK..." She said. They run off and turn left. " Sonic?" He carried her through the trees, and she smiles as they are approaching a clearing. **_

"This is boring me." Shadow said.

_**They arrive at a lake near a cherry blossom tree, and he sets her down. **_

_**" It's so beautiful! I've never seen so many flowers before!" Elise said.**_

"Funny, it looks like the only tree there." Rouge said.

_**Cherry blossom petals flutter downward, and Elise catches them with both hands at once. "Sonic, have you visited many wonderful places before?"**_

"We've lost count on how many places." Tails said.

_**" Yeah." Sonic said crossing his arms. **_

_**"Once you defeat Eggman, you'll leave, won't you?" Elise asked.**_

"Aww is the pathetic princess sad that Sonic would stay?" Amy said coldly.

"Give him three good reasons to stay." Silver said

_**Sonic ponders for a moment, and he gazes at her and nods.**_

"You bet you nodded." Amy warned.

_**" Though I've been frightened many times, I've also enjoyed this adventure. It allowed me to be something other than a Princess. I was able to be myself, a girl." Elise said**_

"What part of this adventure have you been on? You've been kidnapped every ten seconds!" Shadow said.

_**" It sounds like being a Princess isn't that easy." Sonic said.**_

_** "It isn't sometimes, but I love this country. Everyone in the castle, the children, all my citizens really..."**_

"But do they love you?" Sonic joked.

_**They both looked up to each other. "The same love my late father and mother had." A flash of light appears, **_

"Flash back sequence " Silver said

_**and a faint vision of a man sitting on his throne with a little girl kneeling at his side emerges.**_

_**"Don't cry, Elise. Become a strong queen who doesn't cry no matter what happens." **_

"We know something bad happens when she cries, but itsnt kinda hard not to cry?" Amy asked confused.

"Wait is her father dead?" Tails asked.

_**The girl kneels on her father's lap as he touches her head. The vision fades again, back to a grown up Elise in the forest. **_

_**"And so, I do my best to protect my country". **_

"By getting kidnapped every ten seconds." Shadow said.

_** " I understand everything my parents said to me now. Sonic, if you leave here to go on another adventure... Remember this place." Elise said sadly.**_

"Ok the game is trying to have a touchy moment, but it's coming out horribly." Rouge said.

_**" Definitely." Sonic agreed.**_

"It didnt work very well then, cause I cant remember much after this." Sonic admitted.

"Watching this game has brought back a lot of memories." Tails said.

"But there is still a lot left to remember." Silver said.

"Maybe it should've stayed forgotten." Shadow said.

_**Elise sways in the breeze, and looks at the blossom tree again. "Elise?" Sonic asked.**_

_** "I'm fine... Sorry. I mustn't cry... I can't.' Elise turned to hug him, trying hard not to weep or let anything bad happen.**_

"Ok hold it, she's crying over a random hedgehog she barely knows, willing to risk the world? Such a self fish b**th!" Amy said.

_**"Elise... smile." Sonic said.**_

"Is that your advice to everything?" Rouge asked Sonic.

_**She lets go and rubs her eye, heeding his advice, and looking at him as he nods. **_

"Ok that cutscene's over with." Silver stated as another loaded.

"And here comes the next one." Rouge said

_**Back at Soleanna, a boy and a girl are near a royal guard when they see an airship fly by in surprise.**_

"Look at that. These people look horrible!" Shadow said.

_**A woman looks up and sees Eggman's airship arriving at the town and approaching it. Eggman's voice is heard from a microphone.**_

_**"Princess Elise, ruler of Soleanna... By refusing to negotiate with me, you have forced me to take drastic actions."**_

"What qualifies as drastic action for him?" Tails asked.

_**People are muttering to each other, wondering what's going on. Amy looks up at Eggman's airship in amazement and runs off.**_

"Did they have to put me in there?" Amy groaned.

"Just where were you gonna run to?" Silver asked.

_**"Meet me at the specified point alone at 4 o'clock today. Failure to do so on time, will result in my leveling of this city so that nothing but ashes remain!" Eggman warned.**_

"Then you'll probably build Eggman Land on top of it. Again, play a new tune." Sonic said.

_**An old castle is approached, and Elise and two maids are shocked by Eggman's threat of destruction at the balcony there. **_

_**" Miss Elise...! " The first maid said.**_

_**"I cannot allow harm to come to my people." Elise turns and leaves the balcony.**_

"Ah! Where are your eyebrows?" Rouge said after getting a good look a the second maid.

_**"Miss Elise? " Elise turned to them. **_

_**"It is my duty as Princess of Soleanna to go. There is no other choice."**_

"Dont you have an army to use?!" Shadow asked.

_**She walks away from the maids into the castle room.**_

"Can we finally get a level?" Shadow asked, as the game returned to the hub world as Tails.

"Nononono!" Tails said as Sonic thrusted the remote into the kitsunes hands.

"Sorry Tails." Sonic said.

"If you guys were my friends you wouldnt let me play!" Tails said. No one stopped him from playing. "Fine..." He said moving his game character.

"Just where are you going to?" Silver asked. Then Tails spotted boost rings leading to where the first level was. Flying past the rings, he hit the mystic mirror taking him to Wave Ocean.

"Wait...didnt we already play this level?" Sonic asked as Tails use ring bombs on the drones.

"I even played this level as me!" Tails said going through a loop.

_**"WHOA! My head's spinning!" Game Tails**_** yelled.**

"You've gone through loops before." Shadow said. as Tails landed on grind rails.

"Get the rainbow ring." Silver told Tails to do as he missed.

"Someone tell me whats the point of this level?" Rouge asked as Tails landed near drones, before blowing them up with the ring bombs.

"There's the problem there is no point!" Sonic said.

"Remember during the desert level when we split up? That wouldve been the better time for your own level. Not now!" Silver said as Tails was bounced from pillar to pillar avoiding the killer whales.

"This level hasnt changed one bit!" Amy said.

"No change in level design, and no change in game play." Sonic said

"Look! Now we're in the part you were in eariler!" Rouge said as Tails was repeating exactly what he did eariler.

"What impact does this level have?" Tails said touching the goal ring.

"At least you have a victory pose." Sonic said, taking the remote back as the next cutscene loaded.

_**Elise has just arrived onboard the Egg Carrier and is sitting at a chair with Eggman.**_

_**"You've wasted so much of my time." Eggman annoyed.**_

"You're not the only one's who had their time wasted." Shadow said.

_**"If you had cooperated with me earlier, I wouldn't have had to do this". **_

_**"What are you trying to do, Dr. Eggman? Why do you wish to revive the Flames of Disaster?" Elise asked.**_

"Oh gee I dont know, could it be world domination?" Tails asked.

_**"Did your parents ever disclose to you anything about Solaris? Solaris's secrets are in his eternal flames." Eggman said.**_

"This confirms it, her parents are dead." Amy said.

_**She turns away, and Eggman still looks at her before pondering. "**__**His power... can change time, and even manipulate the fabric of time itself." **__**He then turns to her." I wish to obtain this power and dominate everything in this world. From the past all the way to the future!" **_

"Ummm, didnt he explain all of this earlier?" Silver asked.

"Great, now he's repeating himself." Sonic said.

_**"You wish... to rule over... Time? " Elise asked.**_

"Well its a step up from world take over." Rouge said.

_**" Yes. Truly. And the secret... It remains dormant in you, Princess." **_

"Dun dun...duuunnn." Silver said dramatically

_**She looks at Eggman, he went to the control panel and presses the buttons on the keyboard. **_

"He's just slapping any key." Sonic said.

_**"The Princess of Soleanna and the seven Chaos Emeralds. Once I have everything, the fate of the whole world will change. And one of the beautiful gems is just ahead." Eggman said.**_

"Let me guess, we probably kick his butt?" Shadow asked.

_**"Chaos Emerald located." The computer said.**_

_** "Finally... Now, let's go collect that Chaos Emerald." **_

"Can we move on now?" Rouge asked as Sonic appeared in Soleanna.

"Where the heck were you when I was at Wave Ocean?" Tails asked. Sonic shrugged, then ran into a priest.

"In order to advance, we have to over come the Trials of Soleanna." Sonic said.

"This better not be like the trials of the musketeers." Amy said as another loadscreen appeared.

"If I see one more load screen Im gonna lose it!" Silver said.

"How did we get all the way out here?" Tails asked as Sonic approached the first priest.

"The Trail of Knowledge? Tails you might be able to help out here." Sonic said as the first Trial loaded. Three blue glowing orbs appeared in front of Sonic.

"Ummm...try the middle one?" Tails guessed. Sonic jumped into the second orb, taking him to the second set.

"This isnt knowledge, its memorization." Shadow said.

"Try the forth one." Silver said. Sonic tried the forth orb, taking him to the third set.

"Ok so far so good." Sonic said.

"Try the one at the end." Rouge suggested, but that orb took Sonic back to the beginning.

"Oh boy." Sonic remembered the middle orb.

"Was it the second or third orb?" Silver asked looking at the second set. Sonic tried the forth orb, taking him back to the third set. Then he tried the middle, taking him to the forth set.

"Ummmm...oh what the heck." Sonic randomly picked an orb, sending him to a bounce pad and into the goal ring.

"One trial down, two to go." Shadow said as Sonic approached the second prist.

"This is the Trial of Courage." Sonic read.

"No rings? Good luck." Silver said as Sonic began homing attacking drones.

"Behind you!" Rouge warned as Sonic barely avoided a bullet.

"Off the bounce pad." Amy instructed as Sonic landed on top of a tree, before homing attacking more drones.

"This isnt much of a Trial." Shadow said as Sonic cleared the final drone, then he approached the final priest.

"The Trial...of Love?" Sonic sweat dropped.

"Uh oh. This is gonna get interesting." Silver said.

"Easy all you have to do is pick one of two orbs" Tails said as Sonic approached the first orb and out popped...

"What is she doing here?!* Amy yelled as Elise tried encouraging Sonic to pick her.

"Ok whats behind orb number two?' Rouge asked as Sonic approached the second orb, then out popped...

"Hahahahaha, are you gonna pick Amy?" Tails laughed at Sonic's awkward situation. The blue hedgehog was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Ummm...ummm...I pick...I pick..." Sonic jumped through Amy's orb. Then Amy glomped Sonic.

"You picked me!" She said happily. Then Silver began laughing.

"It says you picked her as The One for you!" Amy squealed louder at that.

"What have I done?" Sonic asked as the Eagle Of Freedom lifted him to the next magic mirror.

"Wait...Tails, you were up there the whole time...and you didnt bother to fly me up?!" Sonic asked Tails.

"Next level please!"

* * *

_**Wow...wow. This was the longest chapter I have ever written. Over 4000 words, but I had to get the trials in. Good news, I plan on finishing Sonic's episode in the next chapter. I will reveal who is next at the end of that chapter. Also, on my PS3 I just finished Sonic's episode, and started Silver's. I was having fun...til I got to the dusty desert ball puzzle... FIVE FREAKING TIMES I GOT THE STUPID BALL TOP THE END BUT IT WOULD NOT FALL IN THE HOLE! AND I COULD NOT GLITCH THROUGH THE WALL SO I HAD TO FINISH IT! IT NEEDS TO BURN IN FIRE! Noe that I raged the level...please review.**_

_**And Have A Nice BALL PUZZLE Free day!**_


	8. Sonic: Chapter 7

_**IMMMMMMM BAAAACKKKKKKK! It's time for the next chapter of Game...On! Here to give today's disclaimer is my good friend Slick the Wolf!**_

_**"What's up guys? As you may or may not know, Mistercoke here does not own Sonic! SEGA does! He also doesnt own me...Slick The Wolf does."**_

_**Thanks Slick, we'll see more of you later, Im giving you guys a heads up this may not be the best chapter, with it being shorter than usual, so lets get it on!**_

* * *

"Not even five seconds into the level and we already have a cutscene." Shadow said.

_**Sonic runs through the Tropical Jungle when Eggman's robots arrive to attack him.**_

"Eggman just doesnt know when to give up does he?" Amy asked.

_**He slid to a stop, prepared to fight them, when all the robots are grabbed by a Psychoshock, and Silver drops down**_

"Where did you come from?" Sonic asked Silver.

_**sending a blast from both hands to knock them all out, causing them to explode on the ground. He then turns to Sonic.**_

"You're not gonna play dirty still are you?" Rouge teased.

_**"You look like you're in a hurry." Silver said. Sonic crossed his arms.**_

"Dont trust me?" Silver asked.

"You tried to kill me everytime we met, so yeah I wouldnt trust you yet." Sonic stated.

"I agree." Tails said.

_**...So what's going on?" Sonic asked cautiously. After a brief pause,**_

_**"Circumstances have changed. I need to rescue the Princess."**_

"I dont wanna save her!" Silver yelled.

"So now is it a race to see who can save her first?" Amy asked.

"Faker wins hands down." Shadow stated.

_**Sonic nods in approval, hoping Silver doesn't hurt him again, then he gives a thumb up and runs off, with Silver following.**_

"Thats over with. So this next level is Kingdom Valley?" Amy asked. Sonic started off by sliding into an explosion crate, destroying the bots around him.

"Off to a fast start." Tails said.

"I get the feeling there isnt much left of my levels." Sonic said, before jumping from the path to grind the rails.

"Dead end!" Silver said as Sonic used homing attack on a bot, sending it through the brick wall behind him.

"Is it just me, or did that wall look like it was made with Styrofoam blocks?" Rouge asked.

"What the heck is that?" Amy asked as he started grinding along a stream on water or smoke_** (AN: I cant tell the difference).**_

**"**I have never seen anything like that." Shadow said.

"I spy a short cut." Sonic said bouncing off a bot, and right through a rainbow ring, landing on the next land mass. Then he bounced off a vine.

"Some bridge." Silver said as the bridge collasped.

"Another shortcut!" Sonic said using ring dash to bounce off another vine.

"I'll be darn, the ring dash worked for once." Tails said. Sonic saw a extra life box, so he used homing attack to reach it, before going through another rainbow ring.

"Where were all of these shortcuts eariler?" Amy asked. Sonic then hit a dash pad, speeding along a wall.

"I wonder if you stopped would you just stay there." Rouge said.

"It's best not to tempt fate." Sonic said. "Ok the control for this wall running sucks big time."

"Another thing to add to the long list of bad things." Silver said.

"Is there anything good about this game?" Tails asked. After a long silence, Shadow said,

"The music?"

"Music's pretty good." Everyone agreed. Sonic stopped before the eagle.

"A giant Eagle?" Sonic asked confused.

"Grab on to the Eagle of Freedom Sonic!" Silver joked. Sonic grabbed the eagle as it flew him to another load screen.

"Would it have killed the developers to cut some load screens?!" Rouge asked. Then Sonic dropped in, before the game switched to...

"Oh look who gets to play!" Sonic said handing the remote to Silver.

"Fine, I cant be any worst than you can I?" The future hedgehog asked.

"Ok then, destroy the drones." Shadow said as Silver tried to grab the drones with his physic hold, but instead grabbed several boxes.

"Take this" Silver joked throwing several boxes at the drones, destroying them. Then he had to destroy the platforms.

"Ok so throwing a measly box made of wood takes down these tall platforms?" Rouge said as silver tried hovering quickly to the platform.

"Flap your wings Silver." Shadow teased. Silver groaned.

"Are you done yet?" Amy asked, bored from watching Silver move slowly.

"Dude, you are so slow." Sonic said as Silver ran up a set of stairs, only to be hit by random spike balls.

"What the? Where did those come from?" Silver asked as he began meleeing drones over and over again, very slowly.

"how much longer?" Tails asked, the Sonic popped back up.

"You were standing there the whole time?" Silver asked handing Sonic the remote back.

"Oh well, time for a quick ride on the eagle of freedom!" Sonic said jumping to the Eagle.

"One more load screen and Im gonna snap!" Silver yelled as another load screen came up.

"Yay, destroying more bots." Shadow said sarcastically.

"Isnt this getting a little old?" Rouge asked about it being the same thing on the screen the whole time, then Sonic got to a certain part.

"Look at this, Im not even controlling the game, and im still going." He said as his game counterpart was bounced from pad to pad, then finally through a window.

"Best part of the game, and youre not even in control of it." Silver said as Sonic began taking on a large group of bots.

_**"You go on! I'll take care of this!" Silver said**_

"Where the heck are you?" Rouge asked to Silver, who shrugged.

"Oh no, not another...what the heck do we call this?" Sonic said as another mach speed section came on.

"Mach Speed?" Amy suggested.

"Good enough." Shadow said.

"You're running on vertical water... not even gonna say it." Tails said as he watched Sonic break all laws of physics.

"Gotta watch out for these gaps!" Sonic said jumping over a gap, and into a wall.

"Break dance!" Silver joked as Sonic finally hit the goal ring.

"Its over!" Rouge stated as Sonic got his rank.

"What?! I missed an S rank by two freaking rings?!" He said outraged.

"Move on." Shadow said as the next cutscene loaded.

_**While Sonic and Silver are getting through Kingdom Valley, an alarm sounds at the Egg Carrier's front room as Eggman tries to jab in the keys at the control panel. **_

"I dont think thats doing anything." Silver said.

_**Elise was sitting behind him.**_

"Is she still in this game?" Amy asked annoyed.

_**"Huh? The engines are malfunctioning."**_

"Should we do something?" Tails asked.

"For who? The doctor or the princess?" Sonic asked.

_**Elise got out of her chair.**_

"Sit down before you hurt someone." Rouge said.

_**"And what's this? Stop all engines now!" Eggman yelled.**_

"Maybe if you asked nicely the ship wouldnt crash." Shadow said with a sarcastic frown.

_**The buttons are not working, and Eggman slams both fists onto the keyboard. **_

_**"Why is this happening?**_

"Really, why is this happening?" Tails asked confused.

_**"No! We're about to crash!" The Egg Carrier catches fire as it flies, bellowing smoke as it is about to plunge downward. **_

"Oh no...the poor doctor." Amy said.

"Why are you feeling sorry?" Shadow asked.

"He's about to die...with her." Amy said

"You're right the poor doctor." Shadow said agreeing with her as the next cutscene loaded.

_**]The Egg Carrier, engulfed in flames, falls through t****he dark clouds near a hilltop and plunges downward. As Sonic and Silver and Blaze arrive, an explosion is heard,**_

"They could've survive." Silver said hopefully.

_**and they stop at the sight of the Egg Carrier crashing onto a hilltop, which kills Eggman and... **_

_**"Elise!" Sonic yelled.**_

"Dr Eggman!" Everyone yelled

_**They are all too late. Sonic drops to the ground in despair and slams his fist in anger and grief.**_

"You're grieving over her?" Amy asked annoyed.

"Wait...if she's dead, why isnt the world in flames?" Tails asked.

"He's right, the world should've been in flames by now." Sonic said

_**Silver and Blaze are in mourning for Elise. **_

"You two dont even know her. Why are you sad?" Shadow asked.

_**But then Silver looks up realizing something, then looks at Sonic.**_

_**"Wait, there's still a way to change this."**_

"Even if you could, why would you want to?" Rouge asked.

"As harsh as it is, she's better off dead!" Amy said.

_**Blaze looks at him, Sonic is recovering from grief and loss and looks at him. "If we return to an earlier point in time, we'll be able to save her."**_

"Great, more time travel mumbo jumbo." Tails said confused.

_**Sonic recovers and takes a look at the hillside where Eggman and Elise have died, then gets up.**_

_** "I understand." He said.**_

"You do? Cause I dont." Silver said.

_**Silver holds out a White Chaos Emerald, and Sonic holds out an aqua one.**_

"Wanna trade?" Sonic joked.

_**He walks up to Silver with Blaze watching. Both hedgehogs nod at each other and hold the emeralds aloft.**_

_**"Chaos Control!"**_

"Ok for the last time, you cant use chaos control to time travel!" Shadow yelled.

"What if you could? Would you have saved Maria?" Sonic asked. Shadow frowned.

"No, because it would mess up the whole time line. By doing that I would've have altered why I went back and..."

"You're confusing me!" Amy said.

_**The light emerges from the emeralds and splits up, opening a time portal. Both hedgehogs look at the portal, and Sonic quickly runs and tosses the aqua emerald to him.**_

"Smart move. Leave the one thing you need to stop a villain with a hedgehog who tried to kill you earlier." Rouge said.

_**" Silver, I can handle this myself. Besides, you've got somewhere to go,right?" Silver looked at him amazed.**_

"Are you gonna go because that time rift isnt gonna stay open forever." Tails said.

_**"I'll make sure to change Elise's fate. And that in turn should change your future, too."**_

"And you know this how?" Shadow asked.

"I dont think thats gonna change my future." Silver said.

_**Silver, with a Chaos Emerald in each hand, nods in agreement as Blaze puts her hands on her hips in wonder.**_

"She looks like she doesnt wanna be there, and I dont blame her." Sonic said.

_**"Thank you, Silver!" sonic said with his thumbs up.**_

"You gotta love his trademark pose." Tails said.

"I dont." Shadow said.

_**"Yeah... Just save her." Silver said as Sonic jumped into the portal.**_

"Ok the cutscene's over. Any predictions?" Amy asked.

"I think we dont have much further to go." Tails said.

"What could be possibly worst than what we been through?" Sonic asked.

* * *

_**Almost done with the Sonic levels, and again I apologize for this chapter if it doesnt come out good, like Sonic'06, I rushed it, but to make up, Im gonna tell you right now who the next levels are. The next levels the gang will be playing is, drum roll please...**_

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_Shadow's! That's right you guys have voted, and I will be having the gang play the Shadow levels next. I'm also feeling like I should announce the next game in the series the gang will review. It's the story with the major lead!_**

**_Now I have something to say, to those who waited patiently for this chapter to come out, and knew this story wasnt dead, and reviewed constantly, from the bottom of my heart, I thank each and everyone of you for the way this story has come out. Seeing this as my first attempt to make something like this, it could've flopped like the game mentioned in it. You guys are the main reason I continue this story, without you guys there would be no Game On! So me, and the Sonic Gang would like to give you all a major round of applause, a huge thank you for all the reviews, comments, how ever you wanna say it, we just say Thank You! _**

**_Well, thats the end of this AN, it's time to wrap this..._**

**_*static*_**

**_...Ok, what was that?_**

**_*EXE pops up behind me* FoUnD yOu!_**

**_CRAP! GOTTA GO GUYS!_**


	9. A Special Message From The Author

_**Hey guys. This really isnt an AN, but I had to type this up to thank all of you for Game On has reached 100 reviews! To some that may not seem like a lot, but consider a lot of stories dont get this far, and I certainly wasnt expecting this to take off like it did. So I just wanted to thank all of you for putting up with the waiting, and taking your time to sit and read this story. I really mean it, from the bottom of my heart. There wouldnt be a Game On if it werent for all of you, just like there wouldnt be a Sonic Fandom. To sum it up I typed this up to personally thank you guys, but there are some people I really wanna talk about.**_

_**Slick The Wolf: Wow I read your stories before I made Game On, and never did I think we would strike up a friendship like we have. I would even go as far to call you Game On's #1 fan. **_

_**Nate The Werehog: You were one of the first people to review on my stories here in the Sonic Fandom, and like Slick we struck up a friendship and bonded.**_

_**Plasmatroopa: You have reviewed for almost every chapter, and you put a smile on my face when ever I read a review of yours. I think we have the potential to be good friends.**_

_**SonicMX: Firstly, I gotta say I love your profile picture! Secondly I really enjoy the reviews you been giving me recently.**_

_**lydiathetigeropean: You have reviewed constantly for this story, and I wanna thank you personally for it.**_

_**And even though they may never ever read this, I gotta thank the group simply known as BrainScratchComm, for it was their hilarious walkthrough of '06 that gave me the inspiration to try this kind of story. (If they do read this plug my story please!)**_

_**To anyone I shouldve mention, I really wish I can go and thank each and every reviewer, Im seriously at this moment trying to think of the words to express my thanks. I'll sum this up once again for all of you: Thank You For Making Game On, YOUR Story!**_

_**From: Mistercoke The Hedgehog**_


	10. Sonic: Chapter 8

_**Well, its finally here. The final chapter of the Sonic Levels for Game On! You know what this means?! I get to start working on the Shadow Levels! It's time to get this started, so here to give the Disclaimer is the one and only Sonic!**_

_**Sonic: All right. The author does not own me or my friends, or this game he's FORCING us to play! SEGA does!**_

_**Ok, ok, keep quiet you. I dont want another lawsuit. On with the chapter!**_

"Load….load….load….load…"Silver began chanted at the load screen.

"What the heck are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"Trying to see if this would make it load faster. Load….load…." Silver resumed chanting as the next cutscene appeared.

_**The time portal has opened up in Soleanna, and Sonic has arrived **_

"If we're back in Soleanna, then where the heck is everyone?" Rouge asked at the very empty city.

_**at the day before the battleship explosion. He looks around, and as the portal closes, he quickly turns and looks at the bell tower **_

"Wow, do you really need to make a battle pose at the clock tower?" Shadow asked Sonic.

"He looks like all he wants to do is run around the clock face." Silver joked. _**(AN: Little did they realize in two years' time his dream would come true.)**_

_**to find that the bell has chimed at noon. He makes plans as there's no turning back. **_

"Wow. That was the first cutscene with no dialog what so ever." Amy said as Sonic ran up to a random guard.

"Town mission?" Tails asked.

"Nope." Sonic said running away. Then he ran into Lord Regius.

"Him again?" Shadow asked.

"Maybe he wants to give us a million dollars?" Tails asked with a smirk on his face.

"Ok so we have to find the Underground Soleanna Research Lab, by ringing bells." Sonic said boucing off a bounce pad up to the city hall, and homing attack the first bell.

"One down two to go." Silver said as Sonic ran random around the city.

"Lost?"

"No Im not lost." Sonic said.

"You're lost." Shadow gloated.

"I swear Im not lost!" Sonic insisted.

"Hey look isn't that one of the priest from earlier?" Rouge asked as Sonic approached him.

"Found the second bell." Tails said as Sonic rang the badly programed bell.

"First looks show the final bell is on the other side." Sonic said looking out in the distance.

"Don't get lost this time." Silver teased.

"Not you too! I didn't get lost!" Sonic said

"Final Bell. Going up!" Amy said as Sonic bounced up. "Ok you rang all three bells. Now what?" She asked.

"…Didn't we see a mirror somewhere?" Sonic asked, pretty sure he saw a portal somewhere.

"I remember which one you're talking about. I think it was in the middle of the city?" Tails guessed.

"Found it." Shadow said as Sonic ran to the middle of the city.

"Just think guys, how many more levels after this can there be?" Sonic asked as the loading screen came up.

"_**Aquatic Base**_. IF we're lucky, this might be the final level." Shadow said as Sonic began homing attack drones.

"Lasers?" Tails asked as Sonic slid under lasers.

"Look at this place." Sonic said.

"Wait, with all these lasers, bottomless pits and stuff, just how do the scientist get around their own labs?" Rouge asked as Sonic bounced off pads.

"I have a theory." Silver said. "From what we found out from the game so far, this lab is from fifty years ago. Shadow was made fifty years ago, so I think….."

"Yes?" Shadow asked with a glare.

"….This is the lab where they made your shoes and they all had to try them on!" Silver finished as the others exploded with laugher.

"Keep it up pot head and see what happens." Shadow warned as Sonic bounced off robots.

"Whats with the silver balls?" Tails asked as Sonic tried to home attack a robot, but hit the balls instead.

"Ok so they pull me in." Sonic said as he made it to the next room, where it was filled with silver balls. "Oh boy." After a few moments of struggling, he made it to the next hallway.

"_**Be careful not to fallllllllll!" Tails said**_

"Where am I?" The real Tails asked as Sonic got on the silver ball, and slowly began walking it down the laser filled hall.

"Almost….almost….almost…made it!" Sonic said as he landed, then Tails popped up.

"No!" Tails said as Sonic forced the remote into his hands.

"Why are you here anyway? Didn't Sonic travel through time?" Amy asked as Tails threw dummy rings at the drones and bots. Then he had to fly across large gaps with game Sonic following….and dying in the process.

"Can't keep up?" Shadow said.

"Laugh it up Shads." Sonic teased back.

"Don't call me Shads." Shadow said as Tails had to destroy every robot in the room to open the door. _**(AN: And where I got stuck for the longest time!)**_

"Ok, bad flying, throwing dummy rings which causes massive slow down on the screen, can you see I'm not having fun?" Tails asked.

"Just a little longer Tails." Amy said.

"Easy for you to say!" The kitsune complained.

"Hey Sonic, feel like doing anything?" Rouge asked as the Game Sonic simply followed Tails around.

"Oh don't tell me you died again?!" Shadow said annoyed as the game Sonic laid on the ground.

"He's not getting up." Silver said.

"Oh my gosh he's really dead." Amy said shocked.

"Sonic?...Sonic?" Tails said like a little kid.

"I can see Eggman laughing his butt off right about now." Sonic said as Tails hit the switch, then the game switched to Sonic.

"Fooled you!" The blue blur said taking the remote back.

"A resurrection switch…..sure….why not?!" Tails said highly annoyed.

"Ok, so I use homing attack to jump up these balls and to the platform at the top." Sonic said, landing at the top. "Easy."

"Not another load screen!" Silver said, ready to go crazy.

"Avoid the lasers!" Amy said as Sonic had to slide under the lasers, then landing on a platform.

"I thinks it's time for my secret weapon." Sonic said.

"What secret weapon?"

"This!" Sonic switched to the purple gem, and shrunk. "Infinate jumping!" He declared jumping over and over again over the pit.

"….Does that blue bar even do anything?" Tails asked.

"Nope." Amy said.

"Wooo, more laser limbo." Shadow said as the security doors came down.

"A secret advanced lab, and yet they use doors made of GLASS!" Rouge said as Sonic simply jumped through the security doors.

"How much longer?" Silver asked as Sonic attacked more drones and bots, while avoiding the silver balls that pulled in his attacks. Then when he went through the door.

"How did Knuckles get all the way in here?!" Sonic asked highly confused, controlling the echidna gliding from platform to platform.

"He has no reason to be down here!" Amy said.

"Good thing he's not here right now." Tails said, as Sonic came back on the screen.

"How did you get passed Knuckles?" Shadow asked. Then the lighting went bad.

"What's with the flashing red lights?" Rouge asked.

"I can't see anything!" Sonic said attacking more drones, then running down a hallway.

"We been at this level for ten minutes. Im getting bored." Amy said as Sonic broke more security doors made of glass.

"They must really not want you down here." Tails said.

"Beef up the security." Shadow said as the final door opened….

"Get the ring! Get the Ring!" Everyone shouted as Sonic hit the goal ring.

"Finally! That's over with!" Sonic said happily as he got another 'S' Rank, and the next cutscene loaded.

"_**Thrust increasing. Engine output at maximum. Course plotted." The computer said as the hanger lights activated. **_

"Well we found Egghead." Sonic said.

"Can't we just save him and leave Elise?" Amy asked.

"If I could….I would." Sonic said.

"_**Gate open. Lifting off!" The battleship starts to launch, while atop the hangar, Sonic runs and chases it as fast as he can. **_

"Ok this cutscene is making him look heroic, I'll give it that." Silver said.

_**He makes a giant leap onto the Egg Carrier, and lands on it as it flies out of the hangar gate.**_

"Ok he caught them, but do we find out why the ship was exploding to begin with?" Shadow asked as the next cutscene loaded.

_**As before, the Egg Carrier has malfunctioned, and Eggman presses the buttons on the keyboard that fail to cooperate. Elise is next to him.**_

"Ever get the feeling we seen this before?" Tails asked sarcastically.

"All the time." Sonic said.

"_**...Why is this happening?" Eggman shouted.**_

"Im taking a wild guess, but it's her!" Amy said

_**He put his hands over his head.**_

"_**Nooooo!"**_

"_**Playtime's over!" A voice said behind him.**_

"Did you miss me?" Sonic joked.

"Nope." Shadow said.

_**They see that Sonic has arrived at the control pilot room in time.**_

"_**Sonic!" Elise said as she ran over to him,**_

"Hug him, and I will hunt you down and kill you in your sleep!" Amy growled evilly, causing the others to back away from her.

_**but Eggman is not amused at them both.**_

"_**This ship is about to crash. Too bad, Eggman." Sonic said as e points a finger at Eggman, who is furious, growls and stomps his foot in anger.**_

"Finally he acts like the Eggman we all know as are slightly annoyed with." Tails said.

"_**I'm not finished yet!" Eggman shouted.**_

"Could it be? Are we finally gonna fight Eggman?" Silver asked as the level loaded.

"The Egg Wyvern? Yep it's a boss fight!" Sonic said

"He looks so out of place sitting in that seat." Rouge said as the red dragon robot flew around, blasting laser.

"_**Here I come Sonic!" Eggman yelled.**_

"Grab it!" Tails said as Sonic grabbed hold, and lead it to a falling piece of debris. _**(AN: Eggman does not say the following lines, but it soooooo much better than what he says in the game)**_

"Ok so he can take our platforms." Shadow said as the mad doctor destroy the corner platforms.

"_**Get a load of this!" Eggman said flying towards Sonic.**_

"You know what to do." Amy said as Sonic jumped up, grabbed hold, and led it to more falling debris.

"_**No way! I can't believe this!" Eggman shouted.**_

"This is too easy." Shadow said as Eggman took out more platforms.

"He's trying something else." Sonic said.

"_**See if you can make over here Sonic!" Eggman said.**_

"Too easy!" Sonic said homing attacking his way directly to Eggman.

"Only a few more hits left!"

"_**Get a load of this!" Eggman said destroying more platforms.**_

"Ok Im all alone out here." Sonic said, seeing as he was stuck on one platform.

"_**Get a load of this!" Eggman said charging at Sonic.**_

"Finish him!" Silver said. Sonic jumped up, hitting the Egg Wyvern one last time.

"Wait….what's up with him?" Tails asked as the next brief clip showed the doctor being ejected from his Eggpod, and falling into the ocean.

"He's not gone. He always comes back." Sonic said, serious for once.

"how much more is there?" Amy asked as the FINAL cutscene loaded.

_**Sonic was running with Elise in the Egg Carrier's interior. An explosion is heard as a blast damages the battleship and breaks the ship in half.**_

"Leave her!" Shadow said.

"Ok let me ask, does anyone here have no problem with Elise?" Rouge asked. No one said anything. "That's what I thought."

"_**Sonic!" Elise said hanging on to Sonic.**_

"Ok point me to Soleanna!" Amy said pulling her hammer out.

"_**Aren't you worried?" Sonic asked.**_

_**"If you have time to worry, then run, right?" Elise said quoting Sonic.**_

"Don't quote me. Im ashamed to be the person she quotes!" Sonic said.

_**The front of the Egg Carrier explodes, and Sonic clutches Elise and makes a super-speed running jump out of the ship **_

"Oh this outta be good." Silver said.

_**onto one of its pieces, runs as super- fast as he can, and jumps onto a ledge. He reaches out, **_

"Can he make it?" Shadow asked.

_**but misses the ledge. **_

"So close." Tails said.

"And yet so far!" Rouge said.

_**Both fall as the Egg Carrier's other half crashes on the ledge, and its explosion knocks them upward and onto the hillside.**_

"Ok that should've killed both of them." Tails said.

"No! I don't wanna die with her!" Sonic protested.

_**Both make a rough landing and tumble into the grass. **_

"Heh, she breaks her neck on impact." Amy joked, looking very serious.

_**Sonic gets up and sees Elise on the ground, and she rolls onto her back, unconscious, with her arms spread. **_

"Yes she did die!" Amy said happily.

_**Sonic goes to her, and she wakes up and sees him. **_

Amy sighed. "Too good to be true."

_**He reaches for his hand, and she takes it and gets pulled into a sitting upright position. She and Sonic both laugh **_

"Ok I think Sonic's voice actor has gone insane by the way he's laughing." Shadow said. Silver began laughing like a crazy person to prove Shadow's point.

_**and guffaw at all the crazy adventures they had gone through. Elise finally catches her breath, and Sonic notices her.**_

"_**Nice smile!" Sonic said holding his thumbs up, winking.**_

"Don't wink at her!" Amy said.

_**He then gives a wink, and she gives the same wink also. Both Sonic and Elise look atop the grassy hillside as the scene finally fades to black. **_

"Ok whats next?" Silver asked. Then….

"Wait, are those the credits?" Tails asked happily.

"Its over! We're done!" Sonic said tossing the remote over his shoulder.

"Wait! I remembered." Shadow began.

"What?"

"We still have to play as me and Silver." The others let this sink in, till Silver said.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUU….."

_**Annnnndddd thats a wrap! Starting next chapter I will be having the Sonic Gang play the Shadow portion of the game. Now, I said I was gonna announce this at the end of the story, but I see no better reason to do it now. I formally announce the next installment in the Game On Series to be...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! Thats right! In the poll I had on my profile, the game with more than half the votes was Shadow the Hedgehog. I wonder how the Ultiamte Lifeform's gonna react. So lets say goodbye to this chapter, but stay tune for more graphic messups, more horrible dubbing, more Elise Bashing (wait, shes not in shadows levels...YES!) And most importantly, stay tune for more Game...**_

_***paper airplane***_

_**Hello whats this?**_

_**Dear Author,**_

_**Due to the treatment we suffer from while playing this game merely for the enjoyment of the sick people watching us suffer, we hereby go on a sitdown strike, and refuse to play this game!**_

_**Sign, Sonic and Friends.**_

_**...WAIT A MINUTE YOU GUYS CANT GO ON STRIKE!**_


	11. Authors Note

_***Sits in a chair behind a desk, wearing a formal suit.***_

_**Hello. My name is Mistercoke The Hedgehog. For those of you who don't know, I write the story entitled Game On: Playing Sonic the Hedgehog 2006. It has been over ten days since said story has been updated. Why? Because at the moment, I am in a legal battle between a rather UNGRATEFUL group of characters who I have been kind enough to include in said story.**_

_**Sonic: We refuse to play it!**_

_**Shadow: Try and make us.**_

_**Tails: It's rather sick of you to force us to play such horrible garbage, merely for some sick people's enjoyment!**_

_**You see? Ungrateful. But don't worry, I have friends in high, and sometimes low, places. This weekend I unveil the temporary cast who will continue this story.**_

_**Silver: Continue all you want! We wont be in this until you meet our demands!**_

_**And for the last time I cant do that!**_

_**Amy: Looks like we're out then.**_

_**Rouge: Ready to reconsider?**_

_**I refuse to give into your demands! So until next time….HAVE A NICE DAY**_

_**(PS: Is anyone who reads this a good lawyer?) **_


	12. Shadow: Chapter 1

_**Hello. My name is Mistercoke the Hedgehog. You may be wondering why I just introduced myself. At the moment I am currently dealing with a sitdown strike/lawsuit with various UNGRATEFUL characters. I did have a statement from them, but I have an important issue to address.**_

_**First of all, the OC's being used in this chapter, I don't know if I explained this well enough to those complaining, but they ARE NOT PERMANENT! They are mostly being used in this chapter only! I explained that in the last chapter, and some of you couldn't get that through! Relax! I know this game deserves to be played by the canon characters, but I just wanted to have a little fun, and mix it up a little!**_

_**So Im sorry to those who honestly care about this story if it seems like Im yelling at you. I had to get this stress out of me. I was tempted to stop this story because some people couldnt handle me wanted to try a few new things.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters owned by SEGA, nor do I own Slick, Nate, Icee, and Seth. Icee is the property of rehannon314, Seth is property of timeobserver2013, Slick is property of Slick the Wolf, Nate is property of Nate the Werehog. I do however own Scorch and Mute. So let's begin the Shadow Levels!**_

* * *

_"To the (poor victims) readers of this note: Sonic and friends were called away on an important business meeting, and they choose you to continue a special project they were working on. Begin where they left off, and try to have fun. Signed, Mr. MCH"_ finished a red hedgehog by the name of Scorch.

"What could've they been working on?" The wolf, known as Slick, asked.

"Whatever it was, they were holed up here for a while." A Werehog, one of the few of his kind, by the name of Nate said.

"Check this out guys!" An orange hedgehog named Seth was examining the weird black box labeled PS3.

"Anything in it?" A blue hedgehog named Icee asked. A dark red fox named Mute, who couldn't talk, pushed the eject button and out came the disc.

"They were playing a game?" Slick asked.

"Why did it have to be about him?" Icee asked annoyed, when she saw Sonic's face on the disc.

"Maybe it isn't." Nate said, reading a note he found on a table. "From what it says, the gang just finished Sonic's levels. Now we move on." Mute slick the disc back into the gaming console, then everyone sat in various chairs set about the room.

"Who wants to play first?" Slick asked. No one volunteered since they had no idea what the game was about, except the fact it involved Sonic and the others. "No one? Well I guess I go first." Slick pushed the power button, starting the console and game.

"Ok so the others finished Sonic's levels, then who's next?" Scorch asked. Mute pulled out his notepad and wrote, "Shadow?"

"Good place to start." Icee agreed. The game loaded past all the company logos, before arriving to the title screen. Then they came across the game icon of Shadow.

"Let us begin!" Slick declared.

_**It is a snowy nighttime at White Acropolis. An alarm sounds, and beacons of light are patrolling the night sky.**_

"Wow. Not even ten seconds in and somethings up." Seth said

_**Swarms of Dr. Eggman's robots march out. Just then, Shadow arrives from the snowy forest, and the robots fire guns at him. He avoids the gunshots in a slow-motion style, and runs swiftly past the robot swarm, destroying everything in his path.**_

"Geez this guy is a BA" Nate said

_**He takes out the robot, jumping up inside Eggman's base, and landing on his feet in close-up, as an explosion is seen behind its wall. He gets behind one of the oil drums to evade the light beacon, then checks the G.U.N. Communicator in his power inhibitor on his left wrist**_

"This actually looks like its gonna be fun!" Icee said

"_**Transmission from H.Q. There's an SOS coming from Dr. Eggman's Base.**_

"Probably Rouge." Scorch guessed. No one argued with this.

_**Our last communication with our agent was 26 hours ago. We expect an immediate rescue, Shadow The Hedgehog." A G.U.N. Agent said over a communicator**_

"We know who he is." Slick said.

" _**Understood. Initiating the mission now."**_ _**Shadow sated, before teleporting out of sight.**_

"Ok, so this looks good." Seth said.

"But that's a long load screen." Scorch said, waiting for the game to start.

"_**Dr Eggman? What is he up to this time?" Game Shadow asked.**_

"Whoa. Ok these controls fill wrong." Slick said.

"Wrong how?"

"Too jittery." Slick explained as he used Shadow to destroy bots. "Wow he takes a long time to move from bot to bot."

"Quick question, does he make that skating sound in real life?" Nate asked, who never really met Shadow.

"No he doesn't." Icee said.

"The enemies with health bars get annoying really fast." Mute wrote, watching the game unfold before his very eyes.

"Ok, go in that room." Seth said as Slick moved Shadow into a room where drones stood guarding the door. He began homing attacking the robots and made fighting motions in the air.

"Dance Shadow dance." Nate joked, as more drones just teleported out of thin air.

"Where the heck did they come from?" Icee asked as Shadow jumped through the portal.

"Ok, another long load screen." Scorch said as Rouge came on the screen. "Umm...you play." He said handing the remote to Icee.

"I have no problem with that." Icee said, jumping on the wall to climb over the laser gate, but for whatever reason she couldnt jump off. "Im stuck."

"Quit messing around." Seth said.

"Im being serious! I am stuck!" Icee could not get Rouge to jump off the wall, til about five minutes later. "About time!" Then she flew over drones.

"Ok to attack you have to take your sweet time to drop a bomb, and the drones are taking the chance to blow you out of the sky?" Slick asked. "Just what are we looking for as Rouge?"

"Beats me." Icee said, trying to avoid the search lights.

"Geeze, look how awkward the footprints look." Mute wrote. "Im beginning to feel sorry for Sonic and his friends." Rouge then did a very weird pose when she got a one up.

"...weird." Nate said as the bat kicked a switch, opening the door and revealing Shadow.

"Here you go. And you were right. The controls are messed up." Icee said, handing the remote back to Slick.

_**"Shadow...why you?" Rouge asked.**_

"You'd think she be happy that Shadow's here to save her." Seth said.

"Wait...I can use homing attack to make my way up this tower?" Slick asked, as Shadow took forever to work his way up a light post. "I cant even destroy the light!" Then he founded the dune buggy. "How do I get in?" He tried getting in by standing on top of it.

"Thats not working." Scorch said. Then Slick tried by standing next to it.

"You got in my jumping vertically up, then randomly appearing in the buggy? How does that work?!" Mute wrote.

"Well Im in." Slick said. "And guess what? The driving sucks!" He said, trying to go back as the camera swung around.

"Try taking out the search lights." Icee said, as Slick found out how to use the missiles.

"Where's the breaks?!" Slick said, going over a ledge, and flipping over. "Oh boy."

"Find another buggy." Seth said. After taking about 12 minutes of looking, Slick tracked down another buggy.

"Time for more shooting!" The wolf said taking out the last of the search towers.

"Is this over yet? You been at it for over 20 minutes." Scorch asked as Slick came to a stop, then the victory screen randomly began playing.

"Thats it? No giant gold rings?" Slick asked slighty disappointed, but was happy with an S rank.

"You took that long and still got an S rank?!" Mute wrote as the next cutscene loaded.

_**Shadow has rescued Rouge The Bat in Eggman's base.**_

_"Question. Where was she after we saved her?" Icee asked._

_**It is now snowing outside the base when Shadow walks out accompanied by Rouge, who seems to be holding a scepter of some sort.**_

"Where did she pull that out? She didnt have it during the level." Nate said.

_**"Don't you want to know what this is?" Rouge asked Shadow.**_

"We dont care about your toy." Icee said, while the guys bursted out laughing.

"We-we-we're sorry. But do yo-you dont how wrong that sounded?" Scorch asked.

_**Rouge showed the scepter with its wings and glowing orb on top. **_

"Game plot?" Mute wrote.

_**"My assignment was to rescue you, nothing more." Shadow said, turning away and crossing his arms.**_

"Someone needs to chill." Seth said.

_**"Fine. With you, it's always business." Rouge said as the ground shook beneath them, **_

"Something tells me this isnt an earthquake." slick said.

_**and they look around and looked up. Three robots are dropping down in front of them.**_

"Eggman's at it again." Icee said.

_**"It seems they don't want us to leave." Rouge said.**_

"What would Sonic say? No duh!" Nate said.

_**Shadow didnt look impress. "Let's get this over with." They preparde to fight when Eggman's Egg Cerberus emerges from the ground.**_

"Doesnt Cerberus have three heads, not one?" Slick asked, as the boss fight began.

"Ok...try grinding up his tail." Icee said. Slick attempted, but as soon as he got to the head he promptly fell off.

"Oh come on!" Slick said angry, then tried again, finally being able to reach the head. "Now lets hit the wall!" It took a moment or two, but Slick was able to guide the Egg Cerberus into a wall, taking away a chunk of it's health. "It's a rinse and repeat process."

"End this bad boy already!" Scorch said.

"This game isnt a bad boy. It's just bad." Mute wrote. No one argued with the fox. Slick grinded back up to the giant robot dog's head, but it bucked him off.

"Ok so it can do that." Seth said, as the wolf tried again, taking hold, and crashing it into the wall. "One more try outta do it."

"Lets hope." Nate said. Slick got the robot's head again, and for the last time crashed it into the wall.

"Whats my rank?" Slick asked, as another load screen came up. "S Rank!" Slick said happy.

"You got an S rank on a bad game." Icee said as the next cutscene loaded.

_**Shadow and Rouge emerged from a warp hole**_

"Wait I dont remember them jumping in a warp hole." Nate said.

_** and they find themselves in some sort of base. They walk up and look around and see a computer map of Soleanna.**_

"I've heard of Soleanna. Nice place." Seth commented.

_**"Ah. Soleanna, the city of water. It has a constitutional monarchy, you know. The primary industries are tourism and crafting precision machinery." Rouge said.**_

"We really dont care." Slick said.

_**He walks around in wonder and sees a portait of a human princess hanging on a wall.**_

"Who's she?" Icee asked.

_**"The current sovereign is Princess Elise the Third."**_

"Theres your answer." Mute wrote.

_**"Why does Eggman's base lead to an odd place like this?" Shadow asked.**_

_** "How should I know? I just followed my orders and retrieved the item." Rouge said as she held up the Scepter again, and Shadow looks at her, clueless.**_

"Im with Shadow. Whats so special about the scepter?" Scorch asked.

_**"Anyway, I have a little favor to ask of you. Could you escort me to the G.U.N. rendezvous point?" Rouge asked.**_

"Next mission?" Seth asked.

"Not for us. The others should be back by then." Slick said.

_**"Where's the rendezvous point?" Shadow asked. **_

_**"It's the ancient castle of Soleanna, in Kingdom Valley." Rouge said pointing to a map.**_

"That looks like a good place for us to stop. The others can contine where we left off." Seth said.

"Good, cause I want nothing to do with this game!" Nate said.

"Same here!" Slick said, throwing down the remote.

* * *

_**Well the first chapter of the Shadow levels has come and gone. Good news, me and the Sonic gang has reached an agreement. So starting next chapter they will be back to working on the game. **_

_**Now, I would like to say Im sorry for taking sooooooo long to get this up, but no more, for I am on SPRING BREAK! Within the next 2 days, the next chapter will go up, which will introduce either the greatest villian in sonic history, or the most pathetic. **_

_**Now before I go it's time for random Trivia! Who ever can answer this first will get a shout out in the next chapter. The question is...what is the Genesis Wave?**_

_**So good luck and Have A Nice Day!**_


	13. Shadow: Chapter 2

_**Heeelllloooo my viewers! For those who do not know, this is Game On! Since all of you probably know that, Im just rambling. **_

_**Now to answer one simply question…..WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! Let me explain. A while back I hit burn out, meaning I ran out of material to use for this story. Very recently I picked**_

_**If you remember last time I asked the question what is the Genesis Wave, I got weird answers. To those who said something about Star Trek…. technically your right, but that's not the Genesis Wave I was thinking of. **_

_**The answer I was looking for is the Genesis Wave is Dr. Eggman's attempt to reset reality to his likings. Im giving two shout outs because they both gave half the answer. **_

_**First to **__**Mermain123, you gave me the right answer first, so pats on the back for you my friend. **_

_**Second to **__**WolfPaladin, because you mentioned the magic words Operation Cleansweep. This is the force behind Genesis Wave, which caused the Genesis Story arc, and which caused Sally Acorn to be robotized for over a year now.**_

_**Lastly, Its time for this week's question. In honor of The Sonic/Megaman crossover, answer this: Whats been the OMG moment of the crossover so far? For me, it's the Roboticized Masters. Whats yours?**_

"Well guys, we gotta continue this." Sonic said, taking back his spot in his chair. It's been a nice well-earned break."

"Do we have to continue?" Silver asked, reluctantly taking his spot back.

"Look pot head, you don't have to play!" Shadow growled, picking up the remote.

"Call me that one more time Shadow and watch what happens!"

"Will both of you can it?" Rouge asked impatiently. "All six of us don't wanna be here."

"You're telling me." Tails said, sitting back down next to Sonic. "This game makes me look ridiculous, and makes me sound like a girl!"

"I'm still not liking that….Elise…." Amy said her name, oozing with hatred.

"Ok, so while we were gone, where did the new guys leave off?" Sonic asked. The kitsune of the group found the note from the others.

"It says here they left off after a snow level, and a cutscene."

"Well Shadow, their your levels, it's your turn to play." Rouge teased. The ultimate lifeform just sighed, and took the remote.

"Ok, more hub world, just where am I going?" Shadow asked, slightly annoyed at the skating sounds that came from his skates every time.

"This place is huge, and Im surprise that theirs no cars." Sonic said

"Maybe that guy knows." Amy suggested.

"What guy? There's about 20 poorly program guys." Tails said.

"That guy there!" Shadow controlled himself over to the man Amy was pointing to.

"He wants us...to solve a math problem?" The ultimate lifeform asked as the brief town mission appeared.

_**"I'll ask you several questions. Think, and answer quickly. Here we go!" The text box said**_

"Did we need load times for this?" Silver asked, as the level, and all the boxes loaded in.

"3842683...thats not a question." rouge said as Shadow destroyed the boxes in that order.

The next question is 6894923. Im with Rouge, these are questions." Tails said as Shadow promptly destroyed the boxes in these orders.

"5896455. Smash the boxes that werent numbered. Trying to fool me?" Shadow asked, smashing the crate with the number three.

"Why do we need all of these load times?!" Silver asked. "We've had five already in a short time!"

"58994652564. Longer, but still not a question." Amy said as Shadow smashed the box not listed, that being the box labeled number one. Then the seventh load time came and went. "Now he's saying them one at a time. Is anyone memorizing them?" She asked.

"Im trying." Rouge said. "5...3...6...2...6...add the second and forth number together. Now its math." She said as Shadow smashed the box labeled number 9. The eighth load screen passed by slowly.

"Finally the last one. As 'fun' as this has been, Im bored." Shadow said, reading the last question. "8...2...4...4...6...6...1...3...3...9...9. Subtract fifth and forth number. Wow...I have no idea." Shadow said sarcastically, smashing the box labeled number 2. "How do people not find this frustrating?" Then Shadow saw his score. "I missed the S rank...by ten points?!"

"So close and yet so far." Sonic joked. After running around for about five minutes, lost, Shadow came across the shop computer.

"Air chip, and the Memory Blue shard. Might I asked what they do?" Amy asked.

"I have no clue, because I never used them." Shadow said, finally making his way to the door that takes him into the forest.

"Across the bridge." Rouge said as Shadow used Ring Dash to get across.

"Hang on, if the bridge is out, then how are their people over here?" Tails asked, seeing the people.

"Where the hell is that damn next level?!" Shadow asked, getting angrier, until he finally broke through the rocks, taking him to the next level. "About damn time."

"Kingdom Valley...sounds cool, but knowing the game its not!" Rouge said, as the level began.

"Hang on...I do not use hang gliders!" Shadow said, putting down the remote.

"What you're not gonna play?" Sonic asked.

"Nope. I could die in the game, and I still wont play!"

"Ummmm...Shadow? I hate to burst your bubble...but." Tails pointed to the screen, where Shadow hang glided for two minutes, didnt move the remote at all, didnt get hit once...and still made it to the next part.

"..." Shadow was rendered speechless. "How...just...how?!"

"Moving on!" Amy said, before Shadow had a melt down. Shadow lanuched off a castle piece, and ionto a small group of robots. He skated up the stairs...and right into Rouge.

"Your turn." Shadow said, handing Rouge the remote.

"Maybe my gameplay will be better." Rouge stated looking at what she had to do. "Find three keys...easy. Let me look at the ra-" She realized she didnt have a radar to look at. "Where am I to begin looking?" She flew to a wall, and became stuck.

"Like a fly in a trap." Sonic said, as Rouge tried to get off the wall.

"This isnt fair!" Rouge complained, trying to get off the wall as hard as she could. "Hang on...got it!" She said, jumping off.

"Hey I see a key!" Amy said, spying a key behind a laser gate. Rouge destroyed the robots with...

"I dont ever remember using bombs." The bat said, getting the first key. "Now where are the other two?"

"You cant destroy the platforms with bombs?" Sonic asked as Rouge tried throwing bombs at them.

"Second key!" Silver said as Rouge landed on the glowing blue bomb, destroying the robots and taking it.

"You been allover the map. Where is that damn third key?" Shadow asked. Rouge was destroying a robot on the tower, when she accidently broke the the window, showing the third key in their.

"How was I to know it was in here?!" Rouge said, taking the final key.

"And the game just cuts back to Shadow..." Amy said, as the ultimate lifeform took the remote back.

"Hover craft?" Shadow asked, getting in, driving it two feet, and flipping it over into the water. He growled in frustation as he tried again.

"They clipped your speed big time." Sonic said.

"Whoa! You destroy towers with mere bullets." Silver said, as one tower fell right on top of him.

"Oh come on!" Shadow shouted, trying again, going slow, and avoiding towers.

"Tunnel." Tails said as Shadow came out of the tunnel, and finally to the check point.

"I can get out of this thing." The ebony hedgehog said, taking his rage out on the robots.

"Eagle of Freedom!" Silver said as Shadow grabbed onto the eagle. Then Shadow was jumping from tower to tower.

"All Im doing is using one button." Shadow said, pushing the x button over, and over, and over, and over.

"We know the controls suck Shad." Sonic said as Shadow bounced from robot to robot, and off a vine.

"Have you been in this level for twelve minutes?" Rouge asked.

"You took your sweet time." Shadow countered, running faster, just coming off the boost pads, over a roof top, and high into the air.

"Question, if this is an ancient castle, why are all these bounce pads here?" Amy asked.

"More robots to destroy, more dash pads, more bounce pads, where is the giant ring?" Shadow said, grinding on the floating water trail.

"Look at your score, your getting them off enemy score alone." Tails said, as Shadow destroyed the last robot, and finally found the goal ring.

"Finally!" Shadow said, hitting the ring. "S rank? I died five times."

"Who cares?" Silver said as the next cutscene started.

_**Shadow and Rouge make it through Kingdom Valley,**_

"After what took forever!" Rouge said annoyed.

_**and have arrived at the center of the castle from a bird's-eye view. The camera comes closer toward them, and they look around.**_

"_**The former king of Soleanna used to reside in this castle. But a major accident occurred 10 years ago, and no one's lived there since." Rouge said.**_

"Ok Rouge, we know you work for the government, but why do you know that?" Silver asked. The bat shrugged.

"How do you know that? That's the better question." Tails said.

"How is this relevant to anything?!" Amy asked.

"Big word Rose." Shadow teased

_**Shadow looked at her surprised.**_

"That's surprise?" Sonic asked. The ebony hedgehog ignored this comment.

"_**Accident?" He asked.**_

"_**I heard a prototype energy engine failed, which caused the accident. I think the name of the plan was..." **_

"_**The Solaris Project." **_

"And cue the most pathetic doctor ever!" Sonic teased.

_**A view of Eggman's ship, Egg Genesis, is shown flying from **_

" _**It was an ambitious project named after their eternal sun god."**_

"How the heck does he know this? How much spare time does Eggman have?" Amy asked.

_**Eggman reaches out for them, and Rouge looks up in surprise.**_

"_**Doctor!" Rouge said in surprise.**_

"Did you honestly think after breaking into his base, Eggman was just gonna let us go?" Shadow asked.

"_**It's been awhile, my dear Rouge. And of course, Shadow."**_

"He didn't sound too happy to see you Shads." Silver said.

"_**Now, if you'd be so kind as to hand back the Scepter of Darkness you took from me." He uses both hands to reach out for the Scepter of Darkness, and gives out a silent command. **_

"Cue the badly programmed fight." Tails said.

_**A robot appears behind them, followed by a few others, until they are both surrounded on all sides. **_

'Whats stopping Shadow from kicking Eggman in the face right now?" Amy asked.

_**The robots prepare to fire a missile at them, and they both jump out of the way. Rouge flies up to confront Eggman, who looks at her, and uses the Egg Genesis to knock her down with a scream as she falls. Shadow looks up in surprise and runs out to save the falling Rouge, making a slide to catch her in time.**_

"My hero." Rouge teased. Shadow ignored her.

"_**No...!" Eggman called horrified. (The Scepter of Darkness had been knocked off from her accidentally, and it falls down onto the floor and shatters into bits, using up its power to shock the robots.**_

"Eggman, what did you expect the scepter to do when you punched her out?" Sonic asked.

_**Shadow and Rouge get up from the ground, with Rouge kneeling down, hurt, and he walks to the broken Scepter and tries to pick it up, but gets surprised.**_

"_**Shadow!" Rouge cried as a black force rises up out of the Scepter,**_

"Wow, what horrible shadow render effect." Rouge said.

"Did Oil Ocean leak again?" Sonic joked.

_**and swoops down to attack the robots.**_

"_**It's no use! **_

"Hey that's pot head's line." Shadow said.

_**Pull back, pull back, pull back!"**_

"Ok I have never seen Eggman that worried." Sonic said.

_**Horrified, he launches the Egg Genesis upward, and it flies away as a black blur that looks like Shadow attacks the robots and destroys them all, and rises upward to the sky before coming down onto Shadow. **_

"That didn't even come close to hitting you!" Amy said to Shadow.

_**He steps back as the black force lands on the ground and clears off. He looks down and sees a shadow of his that comes up to the damaged robot and stops. A black cloud emerges in a blob form, and the shadow of Shadow gets absorbed. **_

"Shadowception." Silver joked.

_**From the black cloud emerges a part of a dark hedgehog similar to Shadow. **_

" _**What? His shadow."**_

"Wait a minute….is that?" Tails began, but Shadow cut him off.

_**Shadow notices something, and the black hedgehog has fully emerged and makes a sinister laugh, though he has no mouth.**_

"Creepy." Amy said.

"_**Oh, how ironic fate can be! I would never have believed I would be resurrected through your shade! I thank you, Shadow The Hedgehog!"**_

"How does he….it….know you?" Sonic asked.

_**He takes a bow as Shadow watches in surprise.**_

"_**Who are you? How do you know my name?" **_

"Ok, I have never seen you two that surprised." Silver said.

"To be honest, this was a little disturbing." Rouge said.

_**He and Rouge look on in wonder. The black hedgehog then drops down his hands and walks up slowly. **_

"_**I'm Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark." He walks up to them like a zombie for a long time, then...**_

"Ok this guy gives that EXE thingie a run for its money." Amy said.

"_**What, did you forget me?"**_

"Should you know him?" Rouge asked. Shadow and Silver glanced at each other, before returning their attention to the game.

_**The close-up of his sinister green eyes is shown as he walks closer to Shadow, who tries backing away**_

"_**I owe much to you, Shadow." He turns his head around, and a close-up of his left eye is shown, iris, pupil and all.**_

"Ok, this guy has official broke the creepy scale." Amy said.

_**He then reaches out his hand.**_

"_**Oh yes." A dark force grows from his left hand.**_

"How is he doing that?" Tails asked.

"Even to this day, we don't know how Mephiles has his powers." Silver explained.

"_**What you gave to me, I now return to you!" The force grows larger as he continues. "A one-way ticket to oblivion!" **_

"Is he out to get you?" Amy asked Shadow. The ultimate lifeform nodded slowly.

_**The dark force launches up from his hand, and Shadow and Rouge watch in astonishment as the force quickly envelops them. Rouge screams.**_

"You could've screamed better." Shadow told to Rouge.

"_**Wha...?! The three are enveloped, and Rouge disappears, followed by Shadow, and finally by Mephiles. The force of Chaos Control shrinks down before vanishing out of sight. **_

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa….is that supposed to be time travel?!" Sonic asked.

"I'll admit, it's a poor version of time travel." Shadow said.

"Its easier now and days for me." Silver said.

"How do you do it?"

"I use the time stones." The future hedgehog said, as the next cut scene loaded.

_**It is dark and cloudy in futuristic Crisis City, **_

"Ahhh…..home sweet home…." Silver said looking at his old home.

"That's what it looked like?" Amy asked.

"Yep."

_**formerly known as Soleanna. The dark portal opens, and Rouge and Shadow are dropped onto the floor, landing on their feet. **_

"Well, we can land better then you guys." Rouge teased to Sonic and Tails.

_**They get up as the portal closes, and wonder what's going on. She walks out to the broken glass window, and Shadow looks at her in wonder.**_

"_**What is this place?"**_

"Didn't guess the end of the world?" Silver asked.

_**Shadow goes to the broken window near her.**_

"_**It seems we've been teleported to another location." Shadow said**_

"Well no duh.'' Sonic said.

_**The camera moves up for a scenic view of the city in ruins.**_

"_**Well, let's find out where we are." Rouge said. Shadow nods, and she runs off as he looks around for a moment. **_

"_**Mephiles..."The scene turns gray as he looks around in confusion. **_

"Random gray scale for what reason?!" Sonic asked, highly confused.

"_**Who is he?" He then ran off after Rouge. **_

"Ok that was a short, and somewhat harmless cutscene." Rouge said.

"Didn't find out much." Amy said.

"Where's the next level?" Shadow asked, getting bored of cutscenes.

_**Shadow and Rouge are at a database inside; **_

"A random computer that works?" Tails questioned.

_**she presses the buttons on the keyboard near the computer monitor as he watches.**_

"_**I'm in... I've pinpointed our location, it's..."**_

"Stuck firmly up a creek without a paddle." Sonic said.

_**She presses the keyboard buttons some more, and the monitor turns on and shows the status that reads something. **_

"_**No... that's not possible..."**_

"You live in a world were animals fight an egg shape doctor, and yet time travel seems farfetched?" Tails asked rouge.

_**Shadow sees something on the monitor too. **_

"_**We're still in the Doctor's base. **_

"He needs to tidy the place up." Amy said.

_**But how can that be? Wait, there's no doubt now!" She turns to her partner. Shadow looked at her.**_

"_**So. It's not where we are..." He said.**_

"This bores me." Shadow said.

"Youre bored at your own levels?" Rouge asked.

"Can you blame him?" Silver asked.

_**She types in a few more buttons. **_

"You need to work on your typing." Tails said.

_**A monitor in front of them shows a data of something, and she gasps in shock and puts her hand to her face.**_

_**"It appears we've gone through time... doesn't it?"**_

"Again...no duh!"

_**He looks at her. **_

_**"Yes... Approximately 200 years."**_

"Silver, you're from two hundred years into the future?" Amy asked. Silver nodded.

_**"Maybe more, depending on when this database was last updated."**_

"I would like to see the guy in that future who could update the database." Tails said

_**"Well, at least we know we've arrived in the future." Shadow stares at the screen again. "That means this Mephiles character has the power to control time."**_

"As outrageous as that sounds, I still question how he can do that." Shadow said.

_**"His power feels very similar to my own Chaos Control. But..."**_

"Its not Chaos Control!" Shadow said.

_**Shadow suddenly turns around to the door behind him,**_

"You just randomly stopped to look at the door." Sonic mused.

_**and Rouge does the same, expecting to hear something and find out what awaits them.**_

"Are we finally gonna get the next level?" Shadow asked, as the cutscene loaded. "Nope."

_**Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are teleported 200 years in the future and fall down into a ruined laboratory**_

"Been there, done that." Sonic said, seeing the cutscene for the second time.

"It was bad before, its still bad now." Tails said.

_**as Sonic lands on his feet, Tails lands on his back, and Knuckles lands on his head.**_

"That still looks like it hurt." Amy said.

_**"Boy, do I feel dizzy..." Tails said. Knuckles stands up, still writhing from the headache and rubbing his head near the experiment chamber with its glass window broken. **__**"Where are we?" **_

"In a bad game." Sonic said

_** Footsteps hit the metal floor near the broken glass atop the trio, and Rouge's voice is heard.**_

_**"Oh, look who's here! I didn't expect to see you guys."**_

"Who else did you expect to find? Eggman?" Silver asked.

_**"Rouge! Shadow!" Tails called.**_

_**"Hi. Long time no see!" Rouge said.  
**_

"Have you ever noticed we tend to say that alot?"

* * *

_**There you have it! Next chapter coming very soon! Happy Memorial Day!**_


End file.
